Complètement fan
by Olivia-chan
Summary: Addict.blog est un site où les étudiantes du lycée Millénaire discutent de leurs sujets préférés:Allen,Lavi et Kanda.Mais quand de mauvaises langues racontent des ragots sur eux et que la vie amoureuse de ces derniers en paye le prix,que feront-ils?Yullen
1. Chapter 1 Addicted

OMG! Je l'ai vraiment envoyée ? Peu importe, fan de Lavi, Allen et Kanda, voici une fic pour vous! (Ou peut-être pas) C'est ma première fanfiction et je tiens à mentionner que je suis québécoise! Normalement, je fais attention pour écrire le plus _françaisement _possible.

Allen, Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bon, ça vous le savez déjà =(.

L'idée du site web me vient de Gossip Girl, donc si vous êtes en manque de filles qui se bitchent, de ragots et de couples qui ne peuvent durer plus qu'un épisode, je vous conseils la série.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans la cafétéria d'une prestigieuse école, quatre jeunes filles se chamaillaient sur un sujet très important : Qui était le numéro un du lycée Millénaire? Qui était le plus beau, le plus séduisant, le plus mignon, le plus mâle et le plus populaire des garçons?

-Sans aucune hésitation, ALLEN-KUN!! Trognon, gentlemen. Kyaaa!! S'exclama l'une d'elles en serrant fort dans ses bras le t-shirt de sport d'Allen qu'elle avait volé deux jours plus tôt.

-Allen est peut-être mignon, mais c'est Lavi le plus beau garçon du lycée, répliqua une autre, il est craquant, sexy et en plus, il est vraiment trop drôle!

-Je t'arrête, miss, coupa une troisième, en terme de sex-appeal, c'est Kanda-san qui gagne. Musclé, champion de kendo, beau gosse et ténébreux, c'est notre _number__ one_.

-Kanda fait peur avec son regard froid! Allen est le plus canon!

-Non, c'est Lavi!

-Les filles, interrompit la quatrième en levant son nez de son ordinateur portatif, je crois que je sais comment régler ce problème. Pourquoi ne pas demander aux autres filles quel garçon elles préfèrent? Le plus populaire serait définitivement le numéro un du lycée et l'on pourrait… lui faire une surprise?

La jeune fille tourna son portable vers ses trois copines avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi ne pas créer un site sur nos trois princes charmants préférés?

Chapitre 1 : Addicted

Par un beau matin d'automne, un magnifique garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris se rendait à l'école en chantonnant joyeusement. De belles feuilles colorées jonchaient le sol et l'air était frais malgré le soleil plombant. Habillé d'un manteau vert à la mode, d'un foulard en cachemire et de mignonnes petites mitaines, Allen était tout simplement canon. Les jeunes filles qui le croisaient en chemin avaient toutes cette envie de le serrer fort dans leurs bras en le couvrant de bisous.

L'innocent petit étudiant souriait candidement en ignorant complètement que les jolies créatures en talon haut et en jupe trop courte de son école étaient à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus comme des chattes en chaleur. Heureusement pour lui, un autre magnifique garçon de cette même école le rejoignit avant que l'une d'entre elles ne passe à l'action. Zut!

Ce deuxième garçon n'était autre que le séduisant Lavi. Avec ses cheveux roux et son regard moqueur, il était beau comme un dieu. Il n'y avait qu'un seul défaut sur son visage presque parfait et c'était le cache-œil qu'il portait sur son œil droit. Habillé aussi chiquement que son ami, Lavi ressemblait aux acteurs de films hollywoodiens. Sexy, musclé et bronzé.

-Allen-kun, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas te rendre seul à l'école, gronda gentiment le rouquin.

-Et je t'ai répondu à chaque fois que personne ne serait assez idiot pour me kidnapper ou m'attaquer en plein jour alors que les rues sont bondées de monde, répondit le blandinet en soupirant.

Comment faire comprendre à un être aussi pur et innocent qu'est Allen que _ce monde_ était le véritable danger?

Arrivés à l'école, un grand bâtiment luxueux avec une belle cour avant décorée d'une gigantesque fontaine, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur casier en parlant de tout et de rien sous le regard amoureux des filles et envieux des garçons.

Une troisième beauté aux longs cheveux noirs les rejoignit.

-Bon matin, Allen-kun, Lavi-kun!

-Le-lenalee-chan! Balbutia le plus jeune en apercevant la très jolie Lenalee Lee.

-Bonjour Lenalee, salua le rouquin, alors tu participes aux auditions pour la pièce de théâtre?

-Je voudrais bien, mais j'aurais besoin d'une personne pour lire les lignes de R…

-Allen peut t'aider! Pas vrai, Allen-kun? Coupa Lavi tout excité.

-Q-quoi?? Je-je…, bégaya le blandinet dont le visage avait pris une belle teinte rouge.

-Ho!! Ça serait vraiment gentil! Tu veux bien, Allen-kun? Demanda la chinoise en battant inconsciemment des cils.

-D-D'acords…

Allen ne pouvait refuser une demande de Lenalee, et surtout pas quand elle prenait cet air suppliant trop craquant! Lenalee remercia mille fois son ami avant de repartir.

-Alors Roméo, heureux? Tu vas pouvoir être seul avec ta belle Juliette pendant les répétitions. Fais simplement attention que le gros méchant loup ne te pince pas à flirter avec sa douce sœur.

-K-Komui… s'épouvanta Allen.

L'idée de passer du temps avec Lenalee l'avait réjoui, mais celle que le grand frère de celle-ci les surprenne le refroidi aussi tôt. Pauvre petit.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER** : Bonjour, mes petits sucres d'orge! Vous voici maintenant sur le forum où l'on parle strictement que de nos princes préférés, allias Allen, Lavi et Kanda. Vous craquez pour l'un d'entre eux et vous avez envi de le crier sur tous les toits? Et bien, c'est le meilleur endroit pour le faire! En bas à droite de la page web se trouve un beau petit sondage intitulé _Qui est votre prince? _Répondez mes amies, je suis certaine que vous mourrez d'envi de le faire. Alors, qui est le garçon le plus désiré du lycée Millénaire?

**GIGI2030** : Un site sur les trois mecs les plus canons de LM? OMG! Même si je me sens stupide de dire ça, c'est vraiment trop hot! Je n'y crois pas! Ils savent qu'ils ont un site sur eux??? Peu importe, moi c'est Lavi-d'amours mon prince!

**WHATAYA** : OMG! Kanda!

**ALLENANDME** : Un forum pour parler de nos trois trop sexys camarades de classe!! Allen, c'est le plus mignon! Il me fait trop craquer quand il sourit ! Vous l'avez déjà entendu jouer du piano? Il est super bon! C'est du gâchis de ne pas participer au spectacle de musique quand tu as un tel talent!

**LOLA** : La vache! Trop chanceuse! Moi aussi je veux voir Allen jouer du piano! Pour moi, c'est Allen mon prince!

**HKJGJ31421** : Allen-power!! Ha-haha, pas pour me vanter, mais habitant proche de chez lui, je le vois chaque dimanche matin faire son jogging dans la rue avec son chien. ;) Il est trop choupinet quand il est tout essoufflé.

**LOLA** : Rooh! La veinarde! è.é C'est décidé, je déménage à côté de chez lui!

**BLACKORDER** : Et bien, et bien. Allen a un chien? Je n'étais pas au courant et pourtant je sais bien des choses sur nos trois séduisants compères. En-tout-cas, il y a une chose qui est vrai et c'est qu'halloween approche en grand pas. Que porterez-vous le 31 à la soirée organisée par l'école? Que porteront nos trois princes? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : que porteront Allen et Lavi? (Kanda se déguiser? Ne me faîte pas pisser de rire!) Pour ma part, je promets d'avoir un déguisement qui déchire!

P.S. Kanda a un match de kendo samedi prochain. Rendez-vous au gymnase à 14 :30 ;)

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé! Chapitre calme, mais je promets de faire souffrir nos trois garçons... surtout Allen *.*

Prochain chapitre, Kanda sera là! ( Ouais!!) Et pour ceux qu'ils ne l'aiment pas... comment ne pas l'aimer????? è.é

AllenxLenalee ? AllenxKanda ? LavixLenalee? AllenXLeverrier? :3 Ce dernier serait du jamais vu! ( Nan, je suis sûr que quelqu'un en a déjà fait! è.é )

Je me demande si je vais avoir des p'tites reviews… ( chibi larmoyant)


	2. Chapter 2 Harassed

Et bien, j'ai surtout attiré des fangirls!

Très bien à la demande générale, je vais tourner cette pure et innocente fanfic vers l'enfer du Yaoi. (Oui, c'est un enfer de perversion!! Mais bon, ma fic est déjà bourrée d'adolescentes perverses…) Par contre, je vais en décevoir plus d'une puisqu'il n'y aura pas d'AllenxLeverrier! Ne pleurez pas, peut-être une prochaine fois.

**Meilin07 : **Je n'ai jamais lu Candide, mais si ça traumatise, c'est un livre pour moi!

**Yumeless : **Mmm… J'aime bien ton idée du trio XD. Mais sérieux, ce n'est pas dans ma fic que tu verras du LenaleexRoad.

Désolée pour les fautes et merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir à lire. =)

**ATTENTION : **Dans cette fic, j'emploie le mot _Lycée _mais je n'ai aucune idée comment fonctionne les lycées puisque je vais à une Polyvalente. Alors c'est simple, le lycée de cette fic fonctionne comme une polyvalente. Explication : Il y a cinq niveaux : première secondaire (environ à l'âge de 13 ans), 2e secondaire (14 ans), 3e (15 ans), 4e (16 ans) et 5e (17 ans). Nos trois beaux garçons sont en 5e.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2: Harassed

C'est avec frayeur que les étudiants du lycée Millénaire se collèrent au mur pour laisser passer la terreur de l'école et l'aura noir qui la suivait. Kanda, alias la terreur, traversa le couloir des arts en maudissant le vieux débris de Tiedoll qui lui servait de professeur d'art plastique et de tuteur. Le beau ténébreux avait séché tous ses cours de dessin et maintenant, il devait compenser son échec en cette matière par une activité extrascolaire dans le domaine des arts. Malheureusement pour lui, Tiedoll l'avait déjà inscrit pour les auditions de la pièce de théâtre _Roméo et Juliette. _

Kanda avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, mais jouer un rôle sur une scène devant des centaines de personnes lui levait le cœur. Son égo allait en prendre un coup. Bien sûr, il devait premièrement passer des auditions, mais lorsque tu te nommais Kanda, que tu étais le mec le plus sexy et populaire de ton école et que tu arrivais à être canon même avec des cheveux hyper longs, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être bon comédien pour être choisi. Car ce n'était certainement pas pour ses talents de théâtre qu'on le sélectionnerait pour la pièce. Il n'en connaissait aucune ligne! C'est à peine s'il savait l'histoire.

Toujours en pestant contre son idiot de tuteur, il aperçut Allen qui rangeait un cartable dans son sac et décida d'aller le voir. Il avait besoin de se défouler et le blandinet était son soufre douleur préféré.

***

Comme à l'habitude, Allen et Lavi arrivèrent ensemble à l'école et furent vite rejoints par une Lenalee très enthousiaste.

-Allen-kun, merci encore pour hier. Je crois que je suis prête pour l'audition de cet après-midi.

En effet, elle et Allen avait répété la scène de _Roméo et Juliette _qu'ils allaient présenter. Une pratique amusante, quoique stressante, puisque Komui les avait espionnés du début à la fin et n'avait manqué aucune occasion de sortir de sa cachette pour sermonner Allen. En gros, chaque fois qu'Allen avait croisé le regard de Lenalee, rigolé avec elle ou s'était trouvé à une distance de moins de cinq mètres de la chinoise, il avait reçu une menace de mort du grand frère surprotecteur.

-Voyons, ce n'était rien. C'est normal de s'aider entre amis… même si c'est à nos risques et périls, répondit Allen encore sur le choc.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon frère. Il est un peu parano. Au fait, as-tu un costume d'halloween pour vendredi?

-Non, pas encore.

-Ne vas pas t'en acheter! Je vais t'en fabriquer un pour te remercier.

- Ce… ce n'est pas nécessaire, Lenalee-chan.

-Allen, tu ne peux pas refuser une telle offre, réprimanda Lavi.

-Allen va être heureux de porter l'une de tes créations, Lenalee-chan.

-Bien! À tantôt, Allen, dit Lenalee avant de repartir.

Tout de suite après le départ de la chinoise, une jeune fille en seconde accrocha Allen et échappa son agenda aux pieds du blandinet. Une vingtaine de photos de chiens glissèrent du cahier. Au lieu d'aider la jeune fille comme le gentleman qu'il était aurait dû faire, Allen ne bougea pas d'un pouce et fronça les sourcils.

-J-je suis vrai-vraiment désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

-Et moi, je suis vraiment désolé que mon idiot d'ami ne t'aide pas, dit Lavi en se penchant pour ramasser les photos.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Allen?

-C'est la neuvième fois en deux jours qu'une fille me rentre dedans.

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas une raison pour renier le gentleman qui est en toi.

-À chaque fois, il y avait des photos de chiens qui s'éparpillaient au sol, et chaque fois que je les ai aidées, elles ont commencé à me bombarder de questions sur mon chien et à me demander si elles pouvaient me rejoindre le dimanche matin pour que l'on fasse du jogging ensemble.

-T'as un chien?

-Non.

À peine le mot dit qu'une autre fille échappa son cartable au sol. Et devinez quoi? Un tas de photos de caniches et de rottweilers s'étalèrent sur le plancher. Les deux beaux gosses commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Allen et Lavi débutaient la journée en éducation physique avec leur cher professeur Cross Marian. Tout le monde se donnait à 110% dans ses cours, car tous redoutaient les coups de pieds aux fesses du fou furieux… et les coups de marteaux.

Dans le vestiaire, Lavi se changea en tenu sportif puis se tourna vers Allen. Celui-ci avait l'air irrité.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe?

-Je crois que quelqu'un me déteste.

-Voyons, tout le monde t'aime. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- C'est la troisième fois cette année qu'on vole mon t-shirt, ragea-t-il, il y en a marre à la fin.

Pauvre chou, dire que les personnes qui volaient ses vêtements n'étaient pas des gens qui le détestaient, mais des filles qui l'aimaient trop. Lavi prêta un de ses chandails à Allen qui boudait toujours. Porter le t-shirt de Lavi n'aida pas l'albinos à se calmer. Il était tellement grand qu'on ne voyait pas son short et on avait donc l'impression qu'il ne portait rien en-dessous. Cela fit rougir plusieurs filles quand le blandinet sortit du vestiaire.

Allen défoula sa colère en volley-ball. Il envoya deux personnes à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas drôle de se prendre les smaches du blandinet en plein nez. Pauvre petit chou qui s'en voulut beaucoup après.

Puis la journée continua de même que les filles continuèrent à faire du rentre-dedans à Allen. Notre beau gosse national faisait son possible pour rester zen. L'école terminée, Allen fit son sac à dos. Il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Lenalee à l'auditorium. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il fonça dans quelque chose de dur comme un mur. Cette chose, c'était le torse parfaitement musclé d'un beau et sexy japonais.

-Hey! Regarde où tu vas, moyashi.

-C'est Allen, bakanda! Mais je retiens ton conseil, ça m'évitera de rentrer encore dans une ordure ambulante.

-Tu te crois malin en…

-YUUUU-KUNNNNNN!!!!!!!

Un bras enlaça l'épaule de Kanda et un autre l'épaule d'Allen. Les deux garçons détournèrent leur regard enragé vers le rouquin qui avait interrompu leur _discussion. _

-Yu-Yu, ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu nous voir, dit Lavi en prenant une petite voix triste.

-Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te fais bouffer ton cache-œil, baka-usagi!

-Toujours aussi sympa, répondit Lavi en resserrant son étreinte.

Allen roula des yeux et Kanda se dégagea du bras du rouquin. Pourquoi est-ce que Lavi devait toujours être aussi chiant?

-Je dois y aller, à demain Lavi.

-À demain, Allen. Hé! Tu parts déjà Kanda?!! S'exclama Lavi en rattrapant le japonais qui s'éloignait.

-J'ai des trucs chiants à faire, laisse moi.

Lavi regarda ses deux amis partir en soupirant. Ce n'était pas facile d'avoir des conversations avec Kanda, mais Lavi aimait les défis et le japonais en était tout un!

De leur côté, Allen et Kanda semblaient se diriger vers le même endroit. Fait qui les irrita tous les deux.

-Tu vas où? Finit par demander Allen.

-Pas de tes oignons.

Allen n'en crut pas ses yeux quand Kanda entra avec lui dans l'auditorium. Le japonais n'allait tout de même pas passer des auditions??!! Le blandinet n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, Kanda était déjà parti vers la scène et Lenalee avait rejoint Allen.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER : **Salut à tous, mes petits palmiers ensoleillés!Pour les nouveaux, ce blog est un site où l'on parle strictement que de nos charmants étudiants préférés : Lavi, Allen et Kanda. Concernant ce dernier, notre japonais favori a encore mis le feu au gymnase samedi dernier à son tournoi de Kendo. Sexy-Kanda reste invaincu! Quelqu'un arrivera-t-il un jour à le battre?

**LILI965 : **Kanda est imbattable! Un jour, j'ai vu une gang de gars pas trop sympas qui a commencé à le narguer sur ses longs cheveux. En un seul regard, Kanda a réussi à tous les faire fuir. *.*

**INO-CENT : **^u^J'ai un scoop tout chaud pour vous! J'étais aux auditions de _Roméo et Juliette _cet après-midi et vous savez qui j'ai vus??? Allen et Kanda!! Bon, Allen ne faisait qu'aider cette putain de Lenalee, mais Kanda a vraiment auditionné pour le rôle de Roméo!! Je suis restée sans voix! Il était vraiment trop bon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LOLA **: Sérieux?? O___O Ils ont intérêt à choisir Kanda pour Roméo!

**LILI965 : **Et pas Lenalee pour Juliette!! Pas question qu'elle se pogne notre Kanda en plus de sucer l'espace vital d'Allen

**YATTA : **Moi, je vote Allen pour le rôle de Juliette =3

**BLACKORDER : **Cette idée de _Kanda et Allen _pour les rôles de Roméo et Juliette me plait bien. Par contre, Lili965, ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse? Je vois très bien la petite Lenalee dans le rôle de Juliette. Quoique… avoir su que Kanda auditionnait, je me serais aussi présentée pour ce rôle;) Moi et Kanda, le couple parfait! En parlant de choses impossibles, si Kanda venait qu'à se déguiser à l'halloween, en quoi voudriez-vous qu'il le soit?

**GUGUSSE : **En geisha!!! Et j'approuve Allen pour le rôle de Juliette.

**YATTA : **En papa noël, mais sans la bedaine et la barbe. =3

**YESMYLORD : **En docteur! Et je serais sa patiente!

**ANTI-LENA : **En bonne! Avec une robe noire trop courte et des jarretières.

**LOLA : **En danseuse du ventre ou en bonne ^^-

**YOPLETTE : **En… naturiste!! Kanda les fesses à l'air *.*

**LAVIPOWA : **En chat pour que je lui tire la queue!

**BLACKORDER : **Wooooh! On se calme les hormones ;p C'est moi ou Kanda version travesti est très populaire? Personnellement, je préfère l'idée du naturiste et je laisse les robes pour Allen. Si Kanda devait se déguiser, je voudrais qu'il le soit en Pikashu! Aller, avouez que Kanda avec des petites oreilles de Pokémons, les joues rouges et une queue jaune serait trop mignon! On se revoit à la soirée d'halloween.

P.S. Svp les filles, le coup de `_je te rentre dedans et j'échappe mes photos de chiens˝n'est _sérieusement pas discret.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre terminé. C'était plus un chapitre pour mettre en scène Kanda, car oui je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant...(même moi je me suis emmerdée en le relisant pour corriger)... mais le 3e chapitre...

Prochain chapitre; le party d'halloween. (Probablement dans deux semaines)

Soyez au rendez-vous pour être les premières à apprendre les prochains ragots sur nos trois persos préférés. Il se pourrait qu'on ait un coming out…

On va essayer quelque chose pour encourager les reviews :

**Lavi (sourire ravageur) : **Que ceux qui m'aiment laisse un commentaire!

Oserez-vous renier Lavi è.é ?? Oserez-vous???!


	3. Chapter 3 Rejoinsmoi sous la table

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! (Et beaucoup plus vite que prévu)

Et **Mowaki**, merci je vais faire attention pour ne pas refaire cette faute. =)

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rejoins-moi sous la table, beau brun :o

Lycée Millénaire, prestigieuse école secondaire où les professeurs sont les plus réputés et où la cafétéria est connue pour servir les meilleurs plats de tout le pays. Possédant la plus grosse bibliothèque de la région, quoique les élèves y mettre rarement les pieds, ce lycée est aussi connu pour deux autres choses : 1. Avoir les trois plus beaux étudiants au monde et 2. L'organisation de super partys les jours de fêtes.

Tout le monde se rappelle de l'immense fontaine de chocolat qu'il y avait eu à pâques trois ans plus tôt. Mesurant trois mètres de haut et quatre de diamètre, les étudiants s'y étaient jetés dedans à la fin de la soirée. Lavi s'en souvient bien puisqu'il avait failli s'y noyer. Pas facile de respirer quand tu baignes dans le cacao avec une tonne de fille sur toi. Kanda aussi allait s'en rappeler longtemps. Le japonais, qui bien sûr était resté hors de la fontaine, avait dû aller secourir le lapin en chocolat avant que celui ne rende l'âme. Allen, lui ne se souvenait de rien pour une très bonne raison : Overdose de chocolats au rhum. C'était la dernière fois qu'il mangeait quelque chose donnée par le professeur d'éducation physique, Cross Marian.

Cette année, l'école avait encore organisé une très grande fête pour l'halloween. Elle se passait dans le gymnase où l'on avait décoré les murs et plafonds de grandes toiles d'araignées et de gelée visqueuse et verdâtre. Une scène avait été installée pour le dj et au fond de la salle se trouvait un grand buffet spécial halloween. Qui serait le premier à trouver le courage de boire le punch où baignaient des yeux en bonbon très convaincants, manger les sandwichs aux vers de terre en jujubes et la salade de grillons qui eux étaient bien réels?

La soirée commençait dans une demi-heure. Allen et Lavi déguisés pour l'occasion montaient au lycée. Le rouquin portait un costume de pirate qui le rendait quatre fois plus sexy. Sa chemise bouffante légèrement ouverte laissait paraître le haut de son torse musclé. Johnny Depp pouvait aller ranger son kit de pirate, car Lavi en faisait un bien plus beau que lui. (Et Jack n'est pas facile à battre en termes de sex-appeal)

Quant à Allen, le pauvre portait un habit fait par Lenalee qui n'avait pas pris ses mesures. Déguisé en diable, il portait un pantalon de cuir noir trop petit pour lui. Allen avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas les coutures allaient céder et sa veste rouge lui moulait un peu trop son torse et ses bras. La seule chose confortable de son déguisement était les cornes, mais la pire était la queue qui pendouillait. Arrivée à l'école, celle-ci n'arrêta pas de se faire tirer par des étudiantes. Mais même avec cet étrange costume, Allen restait beau comme un dieu.

La fête commencée, le dj tournait les hits de l'année et les étudiants dansaient sur les rythmes endiablés. La soirée passait, mais personne ne touchait au buffet. C'est Allen qui fut le premier à prendre un verre de punch aux yeux. Ayant hyper chaud à cause du costume de cuir, le beau blandinet avait terriblement besoin de boire. La glace brisée, une foule d'élèves assoiffés et affamés sautèrent sur les plats repoussants.

-Allen!!! S'écria Lavi pour enterrer la musique, tu viens avec moi dans la maison hantée?!

-Pas tout de suite, je mange un peu avant.

Lavi partit du gymnase avec une gang de filles en direction de la classe d'art changée en classe d'épouvante pendant qu'Allen se servait une assiette de salade aux grillons et de sandwichs aux vers. C'est alors qu'une chose effroyable pour l'albinos arriva : Une étudiante tira trop fort sur sa queue de diable et celle-ci arracha emportant avec elle un gros morceau de cuir. Allen se dépêcha de se cacher sous la table du buffet. Depuis le début de la soirée, les filles prenaient des photos de lui et celui-ci redoutait qu'on pose son caleçon. La honte si l'on devait l'accusé d'exhibitionnisme.

La fête finissait dans trois heures et Allen n'avait nullement envi de rester caché sous le buffet durant tout se temps. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et essaya d'envoyer un texto à Lavi. Mais comme il le pensait, le rouquin avait fermé son téléphone. Qui appeler d'autre? Mana, son père adoptif? Non, celui-ci n'était pas à la maison et ne possédait pas de cellulaire. Lenalee? Jamais! Il aurait trop honte de lui avouer avoir brisé son costume. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Une solution qui ne lui plaisait pas plus.

***

Allongé sur son lit, Kanda sur le point de s'endormir écoutait la radio. La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de son semi-sommeille. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à 22H? Le portable affichait le nom d'Allen Walker. Moyashi?

-Quoi?

-_Kanda, c'est Allen. J'ai…(_les mots semblaient difficiles à dire)… _j'ai besoin de toi_.

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Soupira Kanda tout de même surpris qu'Allen lui demande de l'aide.

-_J'ai eu un petit accident. Vient à la soirée avec un pantalon._

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai l'habitude de porter des jupes?

-_Non! Apporte un autre pantalon avec toi, le mien a déchiré. _

-Tss. Je te rejoins où?

_-Sous… sous le buffet, _répondit Allen gêné.

Kanda raccrocha. Sous le buffet?

***

À la soirée, un sexy rouquin était monté sur scène au plus grand bonheur des filles. Celui-ci venait de faire une demande spéciale au dj : _I'm too Sexy_. La chanson commença à jouer et Lavi se mit à danser en faisant du _lypsing_. La foule n'en revenait pas à quel point Lavi était un méga bon danseur. Même si ce n'était pas du _strip-tease, _le déhanchement du beau pirate faisait saigner le nez de plusieurs étudiantes ahuries.

Puis, ce fut autour du rouquin d'être surpris. Du haut de la scène, il aperçut Kanda qui se dirigeait vers le buffet. Kanda était au party?

Quand son regard croisa celui du japonais, Lavi chanta un rictus aux lèvres en faisant un mouvement de patte de chat avec sa main :

_I'm too sexy for my cat (Je suis trop sexy pour mon chat) _

_Too sexy for my cat (Trop sexy pour mon chat)_

_Poor pussy, poor pussy cat (Pauvre minou, pauvre minou) _

Kanda roula des yeux. Lavi aimait tellement être le centre de l'attention. Tout le contraire de lui. Le japonais leva un bout de la nappe du buffet et une main se dépêcha de l'attirer en dessous de la table.

-Du calme, moyashi!

Kanda s'était retrouvé assis devant le blandinet légèrement en sueur. Celui-ci se débattait avec son pantalon pour l'enlever. Le cuir était tellement serré contre ses jambes que le garçon n'arrivait pas à le descendre en bas des cuisses. C'était comme essayer d'enlever un pantalon mouillé.

-C'est tellement petit que je ne sens presque plus mes mollets et mes pieds sont hyper engourdis, se plaignit Allen.

-C'est parce que tu manges trop et t'es devenu gros.

C'était à moitié vrai. Allen mangeait comme un porc, mais il restait toujours très svelte.

-Tu ne veux pas te rendre utile au lieu de me faire chier?

Le gentil et poli Allen disparaissait toujours à la présence de Kanda.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Blanche-neige. N'oublie pas que j'ai encore le pantalon en ma possession.

Le visage irrité du blandinet changea automatiquement en un grand sourire sympathique.

-Kanda, tu serais très gentil si tu m'aidais à…

-À te déshabillé? Coupa le japonais.

-… dit de même, j'aime moins ça…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Allen crut voir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Kanda. Ce dernier se pencha sur Allen et se mit à tirer son pantalon vers le bas.

-Putain, tu l'as collé à ta peau ou quoi?

-Aïe! Attention, ça fait mal! Cette chose me tire les poiles.

Kanda pouffa de rire.

-Toi, t'as des poiles sur les jambes? T'es aussi lisse qu'un vers.

-Hey! Ne te moque pas! è.é

-Arrête de chialer et force un peu, esthéticien-boy.

Avec cette aimable conversation, Allen et Kanda ne remarquèrent pas que la nappe c'était soulevée un instant.

Les coutures du pantalon cédèrent et Allen put enfin l'enlever. C'est assis à terre en boxeur qu'il s'adressa à Kanda :

-Vite, passe-moi le pantalon!

-Bof! Pas envi, soupira Kanda pour énerver le pauvre petit Allen en caleçon.

-Quoi? Avoue que tu préfères me voir à moitié nu, gros pervers!

-_Urusai baka_! Répondit Kanda en donnant son pantalon à Allen, tu as peut-être besoin d'aide pour l'enfiler?

-Tellement immature, soupira Allen en roulant des yeux.

-Tss.

Kanda se retournait pour sortir de la table, mais une main lui retint l'avant-bras.

-Merci, murmura Allen.

Kanda à genoux tourna la tête vers le blandinet qui était à quatre pattes vers lui et la main toujours sur son poignet. Vision trop mignonne pour le japonais qui se dépêcha à se dégager de la poigne du plus jeune et à quitter le lycée sous le regard incrédule d'Allen. Regard qu'il avait eu deux jours plutôt aux auditions de _Roméo et Juliette _quand Kanda avait monté sur scène et s'était avéré être un excellent candidat. Pas qu'il y mettait des efforts, il était naturellement bon.

Du côté de Lavi, celui-ci dansait toujours sur la scène, mais cette fois-ci avec la magnifique professeure Lulubell déguisée en femme chat.

Saignement de nez collectif parmi les spectateurs.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER : **Hulala! Voilà une soirée chaude comme je les aime! Notre beau pirate de Lavi qui nous fait tout un show, que demander mieux? Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment vu notre mignon petit diable aux cheveux blancs, mais je crois avoir aperçut Kanda. Étrange, non?

**CORNELIA : **J'ai tout filmé! Une heure de bande où Lavi se la joue Justin Timberlake et Michael Jackson. N'est-ce pas fantastique? :3

**ALLENPOWA : **Allen était trop canon dans son étrange costume de diable et Lavi était tout simplement S-E-X-Y!!

**LOLA : **J'AI LA QUEUE D'ALLEN!!! KYA! J'ai tiré trop fort je crois… Mais on s'en fou! J'ai même un bout du pantalon!!

**NOCOLE1212 : **La chanceuse! Mais ça veut dire que… il y aurait un troue au niveau des fesses…Quelqu'un a des photos??

**BLACKORDER: **Moi!! Mais pas de ça. Encore mieux!! Tellement que je ne sais pas si je devrais vous la montrer… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je vais être salope juste pour vous! Voilà, je viens de recevoir un email d'une fille qui a pris une photo plutôt compromettante d'Allen et… Kanda! Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur ce _lien _pour voir. Préparez des mouchoirs, pas pour les pleures, mais pour les saignements de nez.

**SOBA-SOBA : **O.O Pour les pleures aussi!!! Kanda est gay???? Pourquoi il est entrain de lui enlever son pantalon à Allen!! ? Nooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn!

**LOLA : **Choquée. Kanda, pas touche à Allen! Il est à moi!

**ILOVEYU : **Trop sex! Ces deux là sont faits pour être ensemble. Trop… wow… o.o

**DORÉMI : **Mon cœur vient de se briser en petit morceau. Au moins, il nous reste Lavi.

**YESMYLORD : **YAHHHH! YULLEN FOREVER!

**TUTU : **Merci pour cette photo, ma bitch préférée! Mais vous croyez qu'ils l'ont fait? Je veux dire… ils semblent se préparer à ça… et ils sont où? Sous une table?

**NOCOLE1212 :** OMG!! Ils l'auraient fait durant la soirée juste sous notre nez? Genre, il aurait suffi que quelqu'un lève la nappe et on aurait tout vu?? Comment on a pu manquer une chose pareille!

**LOLA : **Nan! Jamais Allen-kun n'aurait fait ça.

**YESMYLORD : **Alors quoi? C'est évident qu'ils l'ont fait! On voit très bien Kanda déshabiller Allen!

**SANGOKETTE : **Pas une grande perte que Kanda soit gay. Sincèrement, qu'est-que vous lui trouver à cet espèce de constipé de service??

**BLACKORDER : **Wow!J'en connais une qui s'est fait rejeter par notre sexy Kanda. Pour ma part, je suis un peu triste d'avoir perdu le peu de chance que j'avais avec, mais l'idée de voir Kanda et Allen se tenir la main dans les couloirs de l'école me console. Il nous reste Lavi les filles! Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas son coming out lui aussi…

* * *

Troisième chapitre finit!

Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé?


	4. Chapter 4 Ta main

Atchoum! (Renifle) C'est toute enrhumée avec les larmes aux yeux et le nez qui coule que je poste ce 4e chapitre. (Déjà 4!)

**Meilin07 : **Je viens juste de remarquer que tu es l'auteure d'une de mes fics préférées (SEMPAI!!) Nan, je rigole ne te sauve pas! J'adore le ténébreux, sexy et sadique Allen, et j'ai une idée de fic pour lui que j'ai trop envi d'écrire! . u.u Je suis en grande perte d'inspiration, donc ne te gêne pas à continuer de me donner des idées x).

**Synmelya : **Heureuse que ma fic te plaise :p Et les filles ont un instinct féminin surdéveloppé et bon, soyons honnêtes : C'est aussi parce qu'elles sont fangirls.

Merci **Yume46 **pour l'information, je le saurai pour la prochaine fois. ;)

Merci encore pour les reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ta main

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameuse soirée d'halloween. Allen avait passé la fin de semaine à se remémorer celle-ci. Surtout le passage où il était sous la table avec un certain Japonais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand il revoyait la scène où Kanda se battait pour lui arracher son fameux pantalon deux tailles trop petites. Il faut dire qu'Allen s'était donné un mal fou pour l'enfiler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Kanda n'était qu'un abruti qui s'énervait pour un rien_. Un bel abruti par contre._

De retour à l'école, Lavi qui rangeait ses bouquins en sifflotant aperçut du coin de l'œil Allen approcher. Ce dernier semblait… choqué.

-T'as croisé un fantôme? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu te rappelles des filles qui échappaient leurs photos de chiens, murmura Allen les yeux bien ronds.

- Elles ont recommencé?

-Oui, mais cette fois, elles échappent des mangas bizarres (bah quoi? Allen ne connait pas le Yaoi)… puis me demandent depuis combien de temps je sors avec… Kanda.

-QUOI??! O.O Yû et toi sortez ensemble!!??

-Lavi! Ne cries pas ça!

-Allen, t'es homo et tu ne l'as jamais dit à moi, ton meilleur ami!?

-Je ne suis pas gay! (rouge total)

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec Kanda?!

-Mais je ne suis pas avec lui!

-Allen!! S'écria une voix fluette.

Le blandinet se retourna et vit Lenalee qui semblait légèrement en colère.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte?

-Non! Bien sûr que non, Lenalee-chan!

-Alors, explique-moi ça!

La Chinoise tendit une feuille à Allen qui la prit. Celui-ci repassa de la couleur rouge au blanc. Malheureusement pour lui, Lenalee ne parlait pas de sa _relation _avec Kanda.

-Mais… mais… bégaya-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui a le rôle de Juliette!?

-Allen, tu vas jouer Juliette!? Combien de secret me caches-tu?

Les yeux d'Allen qui était resté braqués sur son nom descendirent vers le prénom suivant. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Yû Kanda pour le rôle de Roméo. Allen redevint rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Qu'il détestait devenir cramoisi à cause de _lui._

Reculons d'une heure et allons du côté de Kanda.

Celui-ci était tranquillement entrain de manger ses œufs quand un vieux barbu fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Yû-kun! Regarde, j'ai la liste des rôles pour Roméo et Juliette!

-Pas besoin de la voir. Seulement avec le ton trop enthousiaste de ta voix je sais que je suis pris, répondit Kanda en repoussant la feuille que son tuteur Tiedoll agitait sous son nez.

-Tu n'es pas curieux de voir qui jouera ta douce Juliette?

-Non.

Et pourquoi? C'était sûrement Lenalee qui avait eu le rôle.

-Certain?

-Oui.

-Certain de certain?

Le Japonais fusilla Tiedoll du regard.

-Bon, on va jouer aux devinettes alors! Son nom commence par un A.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était donc pas la Chinoise.

-Suivit d'un L.

Le Japonais l'ignora et finit de manger son petit déjeuné.

-D'un autre L… tu devines?

-Je ne connais pas tous les noms des filles qui se sont présentées, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Tiedoll roula des yeux.

-Je récapitule. Son nom commence par les lettres A-l-l… puis un E…

Kanda essaya de garder son calme et prit une gorgé de son café…

-Et finit par un N.

… qu'il recracha aussitôt.

Revenons à Allen, Lavi et Lenalee. Pendant qu'Allen était en état de choc le regard dans le vide, Lavi chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune fille et celle-ci laissa échapper un petit : Ho! Je n'étais pas au courant.

Lavi lui sourit et Lenalee se retourna vers Allen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Allen-kun, j'ai bien réfléchis et cela ne me dérange pas que tu fasses Juliette à ma place.

-Pa… pardon?

-J'insiste même! Ce sera amusant et jouer le rôle de la domestique ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu devrais accepter. _Accepte. _Tu seras très bon, j'en suis certaine.

Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit qu'Allen ne pouvait rien refuser à Lenalee?

Un peu plus tard, un kendoka pas trop content fit irruption dans la salle des professeurs où madame LuluBell, qui s'occupait de la pièce de théâtre, sirotait son petit café tranquillement.

-Ouragan en vue, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce cela signifie?? Lui demanda Kanda en lui tendant la feuille des rôles.

-Et bien, c'est la distribution des personnages.

-Tss! Il n'est pas question que je joue Roméo avec cet androgène d'Allen pour Juliette.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, mon chou. Tiedoll m'a mise au courant que la pièce de théâtre était ta seule alternative pour passer ton année. Il ne fallait pas sécher tes arts.

-Tss! Fait chier. De toute façon, à bien y penser, Moyashi n'acceptera jamais ce stupide rôle. Je ne crois pas que jouer une gonzesse lui plaira beaucoup, dit-il en imaginant Allen en robe qui boudait. Image qu'il se dépêcha à chasser de sa tête car il commençait à devenir carmin.

-Tu te trompes. Il est venu chercher son script il y a à peine dix minutes.

La mâchoire de Kanda décrocha et les bras lui tombèrent. Allen qui n'avait même pas auditionné pour la pièce acceptait de jouer Juliette! Avec lui pour Roméo!

Le Japonais toujours sur le choc quitta la salle des professeurs sous le regard amusé de Lulubell. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enseignante. Quelques étudiantes lui avaient dit qu'Allen et Kanda étaient secrètement ensemble. Même si elle doutait de cette information, Lulubell n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire quelques changements aux rôles. Allen et Kanda, quel couple formidable! (Et vous approuvez, j'en suis certaine)

Quant à Kanda, il n'arrivait toujours pas à penser lucidement. Il faut le comprendre, l'image d'Allen travesti hantait son esprit pervers.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS OIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**BLACKORDER : **Mes petites puces, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous. Votre fantasme est devenu réalité. En plus que Kanda et Allen sortiraient probablement ensemble (ou partageraient simplement une amitié à bénéfice mutuel :3), nos deux sex-symbols jouerons les rôles de Roméo et Juliette! Je ne sais pas comment on a réussit à convaincre Allen de jouer une fille, mais je vous assure que c'est vrai! Je suis certaine que savoir Kanda pour son Roméo le rend aussi heureux que nous toutes.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI ADDICT OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

L'estomac d'Allen se noua. Il était présentement en face de la porte de l'auditorium et hésitait à l'ouvrir. C'était la première pratique pour la pièce de théâtre et jouer la jeune fille éperdument amoureuse de Roméo ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout que ce dernier serait interprété par Kanda. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté?!! La main sur la poignée de porte, Allen ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à ouvrir. Mais ne fit rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

-T'a oublié comment on ouvre une porte?

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vers un grand homme très beau. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs frisés attachés lâchement et un petit grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche.

-Mignon, cheveux blancs, yeux gris, tu dois être Allen Walker, celui qui fera la ravissante Juliette. Je suis Tiky Mikk, le metteur en scène, dit-il en détaillant le jeune garçon d'un regard carnassier.

Allen tiqua. Ce mec avait tout l'air d'un obsédé. Les deux beautés entrèrent dans l'auditorium et rejoignirent Lulubell qui discutait avec d'autres étudiants. Allen aperçut Lenalee qui rigolait avec Chaoji. Ce dernier, un garçon plutôt corpulent et moche allait jouer le rôle de Mercutio, le meilleur ami de Roméo. Allen jeta quelques coups d'œil à la salle, mais ne vit Kanda nulle part.

-Silence, s'il-vous-plait! S'exclama Lulubell en apercevant Tiky. Je vous présente Monsieur Tiky Mikk qui est le metteur en scène.

Tous se turent, puis poussèrent un grand : Wooooww, quand ils virent l'homme. Celui-ci fit un petit discours sur la pièce de théâtre puis demanda que tout le monde se présente et disent leur rôle.

-Commençons par toi.

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker et je vais faire… Juliette. -.-III

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Seulement en te regardant, je sais que tu es né pour jouer ce rôle, mon petit, se moqua Tiky en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de sa grande main gantée.

Allen le fusilla du regard. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces innocentes filles qui les regardaient (innocentes?), il lui aurait fait bouffer son gant.

-Au suivant! S'écria Tiky, ignorant les dars qu'Allen lui lançait des yeux.

Lenalee qui jouait la nurse de Juliette se présenta. Puis Chaoji perdit son rôle de Mercutio, puisque Road, une fana d'Allen, voulait à tout prix jouer celui du meilleur ami de Roméo. Il se retrouva donc avec le personnage de la maman de Juliette. Frisson collectif quand le reste de la troupe l'imagina en robe et perruque.

Quand tout le monde s'était présenté, Lulubell annonça qu'ils allaient tous devoir imiter quelque chose pour pratiquer les expressions corporelles et le stresse d'avoir l'air idiot devant un publique.

Lenalee commença. Elle devait imiter une vache. Elle fit semblant de brouter et c'est seulement après cinq grosses minutes que quelqu'un devina. Disons que le groupe avait énuméré la liste des animaux ruminants et c'est seulement après avoir répondu élan, lama, mouton, chevreuil, bouquetin, addax, bongo, chamois et dik dik que Chaoji devina qu'elle imitait une vache. Il faut dire que le petit gros lent d'esprit avait de la culture, car même l'auteure ne connaissait pas l'existence de certain de ses animaux.

Puis ce fût le tour de Chaoji qui devait imiter une danseuse du ventre.

Silence et malaise.

Finalement après plusieurs représentations, ce fût à Allen de jouer. Il lit le petit bout de papier que lui tendait Tiky, puis prit une grande respiration. Tout le monde le regardait attentivement. Il fit semblant de manger quelque chose, puis s'empressa de porter ses mains à son cou en faisant une grimace de quelqu'un qui s'étouffait.

C'est à ce moment que Kanda fit son entrer. La première chose qu'il vit fût Allen qui s'étranglait et les autres qui le regardaient en criant : Il s'étouffe!

Sans réfléchir, le Japonais accourut vers l'albinos et lui donna une bonne claque dans le dos.

-Aïe!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends!?

-Idiot de moyashi! Tu faisais semblant de crever?

-On joue au mime, expliqua Lulubell, mais ça tu le saurais si t'avais été là depuis le début.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, mon petit Kanda? demanda Allen en lui souriant malicieusement.

_Oui._

-Dans tes rêves.

Tiky passa son bras autour des épaules d'Allen et déclara :

-Très bonne imitation, mon cher. Il y en a même un qui y a crut!

-Ça ne compte pas, Tiky –san, c'est Kanda après tout, se moqua Allen.

Kanda se rembrunit. Allen le ridiculisait avec un homme qui se tenait trop proche du blandinet à son avis. Et puis d'abords, c'était qui ce pédophile?

-Comme ça, c'est toi Yû Kanda? Pas très ponctuelle à ce que je vois. Je suis le metteur en scène, Tiky Mikk. Alors, tu as une explication pour ton retard?

-Pratique de kendo.

-Prenez note que dorénavant c'est la pièce de théâtre qui passe avant tout.

-Tss!

-Maintenant que Kanda nous a rejoints, il peut nous faire une imitation lui aussi, n'est-ce pas? demanda Allen qui riait déjà de la gueule du Japonais.

-Tu veux que j'imite une pousse de soja qui s'apprête à se faire botter le cul?

Tiky plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Allen pour ne pas qu'il réplique et Lulubell fit de même pour Kanda. Les deux garçons se lancèrent des éclaires sous le regard ahuri des autres étudiants. Les filles commencèrent à douter du scoop annoncé par Blackorder. Étaient-ils vraiment en couple?

Lulubell fit piger Kanda. Allen se reteint de rire quand il vit la face énervé que fit le Japonais en lisant le bout de papier.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule.

-Bien sûr que non, mon mignon, répondit Lulubell.

Agacé plus que jamais, Kanda gonfla ses joues d'air et pinça les lèvres comme s'il allait embrasser quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

-Une poule! s'écria Chaoji.

Allen éclata de rire. Kanda avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot à ce moment. Le taciturne fusilla la pousse blanche du regard. Quelle humiliation! Allen, mort de rire, essaya de parler :

-U-un poi-haha! Un poisson!

Kanda arrêta son imitation plutôt ratée et maudit Allen qui riait toujours.

-Kanda-san, c'était nul comme mime, commença Chaoji, tu ressemblais plus à un petit poulet.

-Fous-toi le dans le c** ton putain de poulet!

-Quelle vulgarité, s'offusqua faussement Allen en essuyant les larmes qui lui perlaient aux yeux.

Kanda ne répondit pas, préférant l'ignorer et s'assoir confortablement sur un moelleux siège de l'auditorium. Il se croisa les bras et prit une moue renfrognée. _Stupide Moyashi, _pensa-t-il.

Tiky annonça les dates des prochaines pratiques puis laissa les futurs comédiens partir. Plus ou moins calmé, Kanda fût le premier à se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit Tiky demander à Allen de rester un peu, qu'il avait supposément quelque chose à discuter avec lui. Finalement, Kanda se dit que si ce pédé au grain de beauté s'en prenait à Allen, ce n'était pas son problème et quitta la salle.

En effet, Tiky n'avait pas grand-chose à dire et Allen commençait à s'impatienter.

-Vous pouvez en venir au fait? Demanda l'albinos.

-Et bien, tu sais que la pièce est une célèbre histoire d'amour. Et comme dans chaque histoire d'amour, il y a au moins un baiser.

-Et vous voulez que j'embrasse Kanda.

-Oui.

-Jamais.

-Allez, un effort.

-Je vais porter une robe, je crois que c'est déjà beaucoup.

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir céder.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir, dit finalement Tiky en ébouriffant encore une fois la blanche chevelure d'Allen.

Agacé par le geste du metteur en scène, Allen quitta la salle. En fermant la porte de l'auditorium, il fut surpris de voir Kanda adossé au mur qui l'attendait. Le Japonais n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Allen seul avec cet abruti de pervers qui le regardait de la même façon qu'Allen regardait ses mitarashi dango.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

-J'attendais celui qui c'est moqué de moi publiquement.

Allen sourit nerveusement. Kanda avait un très mauvais caractère et l'énerver n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Le Japonais s'approcha lentement de lui et Allen ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Mais au lieu de recevoir une baffe, une main se déposa sur sa tête et lui dépeigna les cheveux. Étrangement, Allen se surprit à aimer ce contact. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Kanda.

-Mais refait ça encore une fois et…

Allen ne l'écoutait plus, trop absorbé par la contemplation des yeux de Kanda.

_Sombres, magnifiques et félins. _

Kanda partit et lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Allen s'adossa au mur puis s'assit à terre. Ses joues lui brûlaient, ses jambes étaient toutes molles et son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux? Parce qu'il avait croisé son regard?

-Je dois être malade, murmura Allen.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIO PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS OIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER : **Salut à toutes, mes cocottes! Vous vous demandez qui d'après mon petit sondage est le plus populaire des beaux princes de notre lycée? Roulement de tambours! Nan, je ne le dis pas ;) Faut pas biaiser le sondage. En quoi ça le biaiserait? En rien, je veux juste faire chier un peu. J'y arrive? Changement de sujet : Il parait que le metteur en scène de _Roméo et Juliette _est un vrai pétard! Cheveux d'ébène, yeux rieurs, petit grain de beauté très sexy, grand et mince… Je le déteste!! Il est toujours entrain de tourner autour d'Allen comme un vautour! Que ça soit clair, Allenouchou est réservé à Kanda et moi.

**JUJUBE : **Je l'ai vu discuter avec Lulebell. Son nom est Tiky Mikk et c'est une bombe. Comme j'aimerais participer à la pièce de théâtre et travailler avec Kanda, Allen et Tiky! è.é

**YOYOGIRL : **Il ne manquerait plus que Lavi embarque dans la pièce et on serait au paradis.

**JULIA2121 : **Vous savez s'ils ont un béguin pour quelqu'un?

**YESMYLORD : **Bah, Allen et Kanda le font sous les tables, donc…

**LOLA : **Arrête! C'est même pas vrai! è.é

**BLACKORDER : **D'après moi, Lavi n'a personne en particulier. Pour ce qui est d'Allen et Kanda, j'aime bien dire qu'ils sont ensemble, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Croyez-moi, s'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux là, je me ferai une joie de vous l'annoncer. ;)

* * *

4e chapitre terminé

Et puisque Lavi-kun n'est pas beaucoup présent, il va faire la fermeture de ce chapitre :

Lavi en pompom-girl : R-E-V-I-E-W, laissez une review! ^w^


	5. Chapter 5 Poursuite

Salut à toutes, me revoilà avec le chapitre 5! (Un peu plus petit je crois)

Merci encore pour les reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lires.=3

Chapitre 5 : Poursuite

Allen avait eu six pratiques pour la pièce de théâtre depuis le début du mois de novembre. Celles-ci se résumaient à des engueulades avec Kanda, des batailles avec Kanda, des injures de Kanda, des répliques bien placées d'Allen et pour finir, un peu de répétition pour la pièce. Lulubell et Tiky ne savaient plus quoi faire pour que les deux garçons s'entendre. Parfois, les deux sujets semblaient être des amis de longues dates et le moment d'après c'était la troisième guerre mondiale.

Le Japonais était très irritable ces derniers temps. C'était probablement le fait que le magnifique metteur en scène n'arrêtait pas de complimenter Allen et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Le pire, c'est que cela ne semblait pas déranger le blandinet.

En vérité, Allen en avait simplement marre de repousser la sangsue au grain de beauté. Il préférait dépenser son énergie à taquiner Kanda.

C'est un bon matin qu'Allen parla de son problème de metteur en scène à Lavi.

-Cet homme m'exaspère! Il est toujours entrain de fourrer ses sales pattes dans mes cheveux et à m'appeler Le tricheur et je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Défends-toi, Allen! Si c'est un pervers, t'as qu'à lui foutre un bon coup de genoux bien placé. C'est quoi son nom à cet emmerdeur?

-Tiky Mikk, répondit l'harcelé avec dédain.

Lavi se figea et regarda Allen avec des yeux de merlins frits avant de partir à rire.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre cher Tiky Mikk? Demanda le rouquin.

-Tu le connais?

-Allen, tu t'es légèrement trop saoulé à Pâques il y a trois ans. Je croyais que même si c'était flou, tu te souviendrais un peu de cette fameuse soirée!

Allen se rappelait d'avoir eu un très gros mal de tête le lendemain de Pâques, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi Lavi parlait.

-Bon, je t'explique.

* * *

C'était le 4 avril et il était près de 21H. Lavi avait invité Allen et obligé Kanda à passer la nuit au grand hôtel de son grand-père où ce dernier pratiquait l'acuponcture. Ce chic palace était reconnu pour ses thalassothérapies, ses sources d'eau chaude et son grand casino. Puisque qu'il appartenait à son pépé, Lavi avait de temps en temps le droit d'y passer une fin de semaine à condition qu'il évite d'aller au bar et au casino. Condition qu'il ne respectait jamais.

À peine arrivé dans l'halle d'entré, Kanda arracha la clef des mains du rouquin et se dirigea vers la douche de leur chambre. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, en sortant Lavi de la fontaine de chocolat, le rouquin lui était tombé dessus et l'avait couvert de ce délicieux liquide brun.

Allen et Lavi le rejoignirent dans la chambre. La pièce possédait deux lits doubles, un écran plasma, une console de jeux et une vue splendide sur la ville. Quand Kanda sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un peignoir, le rouquin put prendre une douche à son tour. Le pauvre avait du chocolat jusque dans les oreilles.

Du coin de l'œil, Kanda fixait Allen qui se changeait. Le japonais du se faire force pour détourner le regard. Mieux valait ne pas rester seul dans la même pièce que l'objet de ses désires. Kanda enfila un pantalon et une chemise propre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Où tu vas comme ça, graanndee couetteee? Demanda Allen enivré par les chocolats de Cross.

Kanda ne prit pas le temps de répondre et quitta la chambre. Lavi sortit de la douche peu de temps après et ne fut pas surpris de voir Allen seul entrain de faire l'ange sur le lit.

-Et si je te faisais visiter l'hôtel?

C'est comme ça qu'Allen et Lavi se retrouvèrent au casino à regarder quatre hommes jouer au poker. L'un d'eux qui venait de se faire un tas de pognons se retourna vers Lavi et lança :

-Hey, cache-œil-kun, tu veux refaire une partie de streap-poker?

-Haha! Je n'ai pas trop envi de me retrouver à poile, Tiky.

-Moi je veux bien jouer, lança Allen.

Lavi crut faire une crise cardiaque. Il n'était pas question que son petit et innocent Allen se retrouve nu devant ce pervers. Mais avant même qu'il ne proteste, son ami s'assis à la table et commença à jouer avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doux et innocent qu'il le laissait croire…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tiky était en caleçon et Allen avaient enlevé sa veste. Ne pensez pas qu'il avait perdu une fois, il avait seulement chaud. Lavi n'en revenait pas. La petite pousse de soja était un vrai pro… de la tricherie.

Malheureusement, Tiky n'acceptait pas de s'être fait avoir par un gamin de treize ans saoul et moqueur. Il faut dire qu'Allen n'avait pas arrêté de le provoquer tout au long de la soirée. Décidé plus que jamais à rendre son adversaire nu comme un vers, la perversion incarnée se leva avec un sourire de démon au visage. Sourire que Lavi ne connaissait que trop bien.

-ALLEN, COURS!!!

C'est comme ça qu'Allen se fit poursuivre par un homme presque nu qui se faisait lui-même courir après par un séduisant rouquin qui était pourchassé par un grand-père en colère car il s'était fait chopé au casino.

Apercevant avec soulagement la porte de sa chambre, Allen se mit à cogner de toutes ses forces dessus en criant à l'aide espérant que Kanda y était. Espérant aussi que le Japonais trouverait une partie infime de gentillesse pour lui ouvrir.

Cette journée était un jour de miracles, non parce que c'était censé commémorer la résurrection de Jésus, mais parce que le kendoka laissa Allen rentrer.

Ce dernier referma la porte instantanément derrière lui et l'on pu entendre un gros bang.

Tiky Mikk venait de faire une rencontre fracassante avec une porte d'hôtel.

* * *

-C'est ainsi que tu fus sauvé d'un viol assuré.

-o_olll

Kanda qui venait d'arriver fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait essayé d'agresser moyashi?

-Yû-Yû! Je racontais à Allen qu'il avait failli être violé à Pâques il y a trois ans. Tu te souviens?

Le Japonais devint rouge en se rappelant de ce fameux jour. Comment est-ce que Lavi savait qu'il avait…

FLASHBACK

Assis sur l'un des deux lits de la chambre, Kanda écoutait distraitement la télévision quand des cris d'appelles à l'aide provinrent de l'autre coté de la porte qui se faisait frapper durement.

Quand il l'ouvrit, Allen lui sauta presque dessus avant de claquer la porte au nez d'un homme en caleçon.

-C'est quoi ce cirque?

Essoufflé et fatigué, Allen ne répondit pas et se coucha sur un lit pour s'y endormir directement.

-ZzzzZZZzzzz

-…

Kanda roula des yeux et retourna s'asseoir écouter la télévision. Mais voilà, la personne qu'il désirait secrètement roupillait juste à côté de lui et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Une foule de pensé se bousculèrent dans sa joli petite tête d'Asiatique. Kanda se baffa mentalement. Il était un mec. Ce n'était pas normal de vouloir faire _ça_ à un autre gars. Surtout à quatorze ans…

Malgré lui, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de contempler le doux visage de son ami. Ces cheveux blancs en bataille, ce nez fin, cette peau pâle, ces joues rougies par l'alcool, ces lèvres roses… il les désirait.

Kanda changea de lit pour se retrouver sur celui d'Allen. Il se pencha lentement au dessus du visage de ce dernier et arrêta son geste quand son nez frôla celui de son ami. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps.

Et si Allen se réveillait et découvrait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire?

Kanda effaça cette pensée de son esprit et glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de l'endormi. Doux, soyeux, magnifiques…

-Kanda, tu ne devineras jamais!!

Le japonais sursauta et tomba en bas du lit. Le feu aux joues et le cœur battant la chamade, il s'écria à l'imbécile qui venait d'entrer avec fracas dans la chambre :

-Baka Usagi! On cogne avant de rentrer!!

-Mais… Yû … c'est ma chambre d'hôtel…

-Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom, stupide roux! (NDA : Je ne suis pas raciste des cheveux :o)

Fin de flashback.

Non, il en était certain, Lavi n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir.

-Dire que votre metteur en scène est l'homme qui était à deux cheveux de sauter sur notre Allen pour le déshabillé. Une chance que tu cours vite! Y-Yû… ca va?

Une aura meurtrière planait autour du Japonais… ou plutôt du démon. Son visage était devenu sombre et ses yeux brillaient d'une façon terrifiante. Tiky avait intérêt à garder ses distances avec Kanda. Ha! Quand on parle du loup. Ce dernier était justement entrain de se diriger vers eux.

-Tiky! On était justement entrain de parler de toi et de cette fameuse soirée de Pâques!

À peine la phrase finit, le metteur en scène s'enfuit à toute allure, poursuivit par le démon.

Se remettant du choc, Allen se promit que les prochaines pratiques seraient un calvaire pour Tiky. Pauvre homme, avoir Allen et Kanda sur son dos était loin d'être une bonne chose.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER : **Holà! Je suis toute triste car je n'ai aucun potin à vous donner appart que le beau metteur en scène que je hais à mourir est allé se cacher sous les jupes de Lulubell. Aujourd'hui, Allen était trop sexy avec son nouveau foulard blanc et Lavi ne portait pas son stupide bandeau! Il est trop canon sans! Mais mon coup de foudre fut vraiment… Kanda mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais mon Asiatique préféré est devenu rouge comme un homard bien cuit. Ce qu'il est SEX ce mec!! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui sauter dessus et de lui rouler une pelle!

**PIKAPIKA : **Je fais partie des couturières de Roméo et Juliette et la robe que nous avons faites pour Allen est trop… les mots ne me viennent pas. Mais il va être trop chou dedans! Et Black-chan, tu vas adorer notre costume pour Kanda. Nos deux princes vont être à vio… je veux dire à croquer.^^-

**PEATON : **Je fais aussi parti de la pièce de théâtre et en entrouvrant la porte d'une des loges, j'ai vu Allen allongé sur Kanda entrain de lui dévorer la bouche. Je crois qu'il pratiquait leur baiser pour l'une des scènes! ;)

**YOPYOP : **O.O Sérieux? Woah! S'ils font ça sur la scène ça va être l'émeute.

**WHATAYA : **J'ai de la misère à te croire. Il parait que Tiky ne laisse jamais Kanda et Allen seuls dans un coin, car les deux s'entretueraient. À mon avis, je crois que c'est pour garder Allen pour lui seul.

**BLACKORDER : **J'aimerais être la fille d'un espion pour pouvoir cacher des minis caméras un peu partout comme à la télé. J'en mettrais dans les loges pour pouvoir regarder mes deux tourtereaux préférés en plein action. Moi, une perverse? Autant que vous! J'en mettrais aussi dans le local à dépôts d'objets lourds des gymnases. Je soupçonne Cross Marian et Klaud d'avoir une liaison et des aventures secrètes à cet endroit. Eurk.

* * *

Enfin terminé! J'avais la maladie de la page blanche pour ce chapitre.

Sixième chapitre, j'ai hâte de pouvoir rendre ça plus sérieux entre mes futurs couples.

Chaoji en pompom-girl (sur l'air de _si tu aime le soleil_): Si tu aimes ce chapitre, laisse une review! Si tu aimes ce chapitre, laisse une review! Si tu aimes ce chapitre, si tu n'aimes pas ce chapitre, si tu aimes ce chapitre laisse une review!

Tous : o_o

Rooh! Avouez que votre fantasme à toujours été de voir Chaoji-kun en petite jupe x)


	6. Chapter 6 Costumes

Bonjour à toutes!

Petit rappelle :

Les personnages de D Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas, mais les obsédées perverses si.

**Bigfan, Bee me et Akira-chan95 : **Heureuse que vous aimez ma fic, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop traumatisées avec Chaoji. Je promets de ne plus le déguiser en pompom-girl. =)

**Yulaven : **J'espère ne pas t'avoir rendu aveugle avec Chaoji, sinon comment pourras-tu lire la suite? Oui, Allen fait ressortir le côté violeur des gens, va savoir pourquoi x) Tiky et Kanda qui se mettent à deux sur Allen, haha. Non, je ne crois pas. Ils n'aiment pas partager.

**Mowaki : **Tes reviews ne sont pas constructives? Au moins, elles sont très encourageantes. =) Merci, beaucoup.

**Hatsu : **Heureuse que ma fic te plait =)

**Mikagekun : **Holalala! Tu dois être une méchante yaoi fangirl toi! Contente de t'avoir fait marer.

* * *

Un bon matin de fin novembre, Allen prenait son petit déjeuner en souriant. Il était heureux, car une fine couche de neige couvrait la ville de Millénaire pour la première fois cette année.

-Bonjour, mon petit, salua Mana en se servant un bol de céréales.

-Hmpf! Fût la réponse du jeune homme qui venait d'engouffrer un gros muffin aux cerises dans sa bouche.  
-Hier soir tu m'as dit vouloir me parler de quelque chose d'important. Je t'écoute.

Le moral d'Allen chuta à zéro. La conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son père adoptif allait être embarrassante.

-Mana… tu as déjà été en amour?

-Bien sûr, Allen! Ton existence en est la preuve. Comment penses-tu que les bébés viennent au monde?

-Tu m'as adopté…

-Ha oui… c'est vrai. Tu vois, je t'aime tellement que parfois j'oublis qu'on n'est pas lié par le sang. Alors, si tu me poses la question c'est parce que t'as un petit _**gars **_en vue!?

-Q-QUOI?!?

Allen était devenu tout blanc puis tout rouge. Comment est-ce que son père savait que…

-Je te paris que c'est ce cher Kanda!

Voilà. Allen était K.O.

-J'ai toujours su que ma petite fille adorée ramènerait un Asiatique à la maison.

-Je suis un garçon… répondit le plus jeune se remettant du choc.

-Moi qui ai toujours voulu avoir une fille pour lui acheter de magnifiques robes, des bijoux et des tampons. C'est le genre de chose qu'on ne choisit pas...

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as choisi à l'orphelinat…

-Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à mettre la faute sur ton pauvre père??

-Mais!

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça?

-Non! Je t'aime très fort Mana!

-Mon fils!!

Gros câlin émotionnel avec beaucoup de Bisounours et de larmes.

Les discussions sérieuses entre Allen et son père étaient toujours précédés d'une conversation étrange ou douteuse. Maintenant que l'atmosphère était calme et qu'Allen s'était détendu, Mana posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui dit:

-Peu importe qui est la personne qui fait battre ton coeur je suis certain que celle-ci partagera ton amour. Personne ne peut te résister, mon fils.

Allen fit une moue boudeuse.

-Tu te trompes, cette personne me déteste. Elle ne peut même pas me voir en peinture.

-Moi je crois que si tu es certain de tes sentiments envers elle, alors tu devrais lui en parler. C'est peut-être réciproque.

-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. -.-

-Je vais te dire un secret.

-Quoi?

Mana se pencha à l'oreille d'Allen et murmura :

-Dès la première fois que j'ai vu Kanda, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était accro à toi.

***

Un beau et très sexy garçon aux cheveux anormalement blancs se rendait à l'auditorium un sourire menaçant aux lèvres. Un certain metteur en scène pervers et pédophile devrait se tenir tranquille aujourd'hui, Dark-Allen était de retour. Mais surtout, un Japonais hyper canon devrait faire encore plus attention, car notre Walker préféré venait de mettre en place un plan séduction. L'instinct _féminin _de Mana se trompait rarement. S'il disait que Kanda était amoureux de lui, c'était parce que Kanda était amoureux de lui.

Mais puisque qu'Allen avait du mal à croire que le taciturne pouvait avoir des sentiments, il s'était résigné à se déclarer. De plus, Allen avait réalisé ses propres sentiments à son égard que deux semaines plus tôt lorsque Kanda et lui avait pratiqué l'une des premières scènes de Roméo et Juliette.

Les deux amis avaient dut danser un slow et avoir l'une des mains du Japonais sur sa hanche et l'autre dans la sienne l'avait fait rougir à mort. De plus, il avait eu cette envie soudaine de serrer Kanda dans ses bras et de fourrer son nez dans ses longs et magnifiques cheveux.

Arrivé à l'auditorium, Allen s'assit à côté de Lenalee. Celle-ci était toute excitée puisque les comédiens allaient enfin essayer leurs costumes.

-Un peu stressé de voir ce que tu vas porter, Allen-kun? Demanda Lenalee avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Hein?

Allen avait complètement oublié que l'essayage de sa robe se faisait aujourd'hui. Toutes ses pensés étaient dirigées vers Kanda. Quand il s'en souvenu, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Je… je fais confiance aux costumières…

Au même moment, une des couturières sourit sadiquement en fixant Allen, une étincelle de perversité à l'œil. Si Allen l'avait vue, il aurait probablement déguerpit. Ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait.

Tiky qui gardait ses distances de Kanda ordonna à Allen, Lenalee et Chaoji d'aller enfiler leur costume, puis de venir chacun leur tour sur la scène pour montrer leur habit aux autres.

Allen déglutit et se dirigea vers une loge ou il se déshabilla pour n'être qu'en caleçon. Il prit la housse qui devait contenir sa robe et l'ouvrit.

-…

Il en sortit une magnifique robe bleue à jupon. Celle-ci possédait un corset avec des rubans blancs qui se croisaient dans le dos. La robe devait commencée à être bouffante au niveau des hanches. Et elle était plutôt courte, finissant probablement un peu en bas des genoux d'Allen. Il y avait des boucles un peu partout et puis bon, l'auteur vous demande d'imaginer le reste de la robe de façon à ce que vous la trouver : Wow!!

Quand Shakespeare avait écrit _Roméo et Juliette, _il n'avait certainement pas pensé à une Juliette portant ce genre de robe frivole.

À contrecœur, Allen mit la robe et des collants blancs dont il trouva ces derniers très inconfortables. Une costumière l'aida à fermer la fermeture éclaire et lui mit une boucle blanche dans les cheveux. Allen se sentait ridicule et voulait mourir.

-Tu… tu es vraiment trop…

Allen leva les yeux vers la costumières, une jolie étudiante avec de grosses lunettes rondes qui le regardait amoureusement.

-… trop mignon.

-Merci…

Allen rejoignit Lenalee sur la scène derrière le rideau. Celle-ci portait une mignonne petite robe de domestique.

-Il ne manqua plus que Chaoji, dit Lenalee après avoir complimenté Allen.

Au même moment, une couturière au visage verdâtre sortit en rampant de la loge où se trouvait la future maman de Juliette. Elle fût suivit par deux autres filles dans le même état et Chaoji qui rayonnait de bonheur.

Allen et Lenalee crurent que leurs pauvres yeux allaient fondre devant l'horreur.

Chaoji portait une robe rose poudre qui abordait un profond décolleté à l'avant et à l'arrière laissant voir d'épaisses et longues boucles noires de poile qui envahissaient son torse et son dos. Le collier qu'il portait au coup semblait être dévoré par ceux-ci.

Les costumières les plus courageuses avaient essayé d'arracher les poiles avec des bandes de cire, mais aucun résultat. Les lames des rasoirs avait même cédées devant la touffe.

Tiky rejoint le trio de comédiens en demandant :

-Êtes-vous tous prêt à défiler avec vos costu-PUTAIN!

Ce fut sa réaction quand il aperçût Chaoji. Pour se consoler, il se dit que peut-être cela attirerait les femmes qui aimaient les hommes beaucoup trop virils.

-Lenalee, ma jolie, tu es la première à défiler. Ensuite, Chaoji, se sera ton tour, et finalement Allen. (Se retient de complimenter Allen qui le fusille du regard.)

Lenalee se dirigea vers le devant de la scène. Elle fût sifflée et complimentée. Certaines jalouses lui lancèrent des malédictions.

Kanda s'enfonça dans son siège le rouge au visage. La robe de Lenalee était fabuleuse. Comment serait cette stupide pousse de soja?

Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question, puisqu'un monstre en robe vint brûler ses globes oculaires.

De son côté, Allen se préparait à faire son apparition. Il espérait que Kanda ne se moque pas de lui, mais plutôt qu'il soit subjugué. Allen se baffa mentalement. Comme si Kanda pourrait être séduit par un mec déguisé en fille!

Juliette prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'avant de la scène en regardant le sol, parce que bon, ce n'est pas facile pour un gars de marcher avec des talons.

-Wow! Allen t'es trop sex!!S'écria Road.

Embarrassé, Allen leva les yeux et chercha discrètement Kanda du regard.

Mais il ne le vit nulle part.

Dans les toilettes, où Kanda s'était dirigé à la course après avoir vu une beauté fatale aux cheveux blancs, le Japonais essayait d'arrêter une forte hémorragie au nez.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cher Yu-Yu ?

Kanda sursauta et tourna la tête vers Lavi qui était accoté au mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je voulais assister à l'une de vos pratiques, histoire d'embêter Tiky, mais quand je suis arrivé, la porte de l'auditorium était barrée. Vraiment pas de chance. J'ai cogné comme un fou dessus, mais personne ne m'entendait. J'ai donc abandonné. C'est alors qu'en partant, je t'ai vu sortir de l'audi et courir vers les toilettes, donc…

Blablabla… Kanda n'écoutait plus. Calmé, il retourna à l'auditorium suivit d'un lapin roux qui ne semblait pas vouloir se la boucler deux secondes.

-Kanda, dépêches-toi d'aller dans une loge te changer. C'est à ton tour, dit Lulubell.

Lavi aperçut du coin de l'œil Tiky qui conseillait à une costumière de faire enfiler à Chaoji une chemise sous sa robe, histoire de cacher un peu de virilité.

Il s'approcha lentement derrière lui, puis lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Lavi en prenant une grosse voix.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Chaoji, va te changer et reviens, soupira Tiky.

Vexé, le rouquin donna une pichenette derrière la tête du beau frisé qui se retourna.

-Qu'est-que tu fous ici ? grogna Tiky tout de même surpris de voir Lavi.

-Je viens te surveiller. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive du tort à mon meilleur ami aux cheveux blancs, tu vois ?

-Oui, je vois. Tu ne veux pas que je m_'intéresse _à une autre personne que toi.

-Peut-être, répondit Lavi en souriant malicieusement se qui donna un léger frisson à Tiky.

Lavi passa un bras autour des épaules de la couturière qui était restée à l'écart et s'éloigna avec.

-Alors, ma jolie, tu peux me montrer la robe que va porter Allen ?

Pendant ce temps, Allen s'était changé et Kanda avait enfilé une magnifique tunique bleue et argente. Quand il défila avec sur la scène, Allen luit lança :

-Je ne suis pas le seul à porter des collants ! Jolies jambes !

Kanda lui répondit d'un regard noir. La costumière lui avait obligé à enfiler se vêtement qui lui piquait les jambes.

Un peu plus tard, après que Tiky est réussit à jeter Lavi dehors, les comédiens répétèrent puis se préparèrent à partir.

-Je suis affamé, gémit Allen en enfilant son manteau.

-Je vais au restaurant, tu viens avec moi Kanda ?

Allen s'était forcé à poser la question le plus naturellement possible. Kanda laissa échapper un petit grognement de sa bouche qu'Allen interpréta pour un oui.

Les deux beautés fatales descendirent au McDonald (c'est chic comme premier faux rendez-vous, nan ?). Le trajet se fit en silence.

Au resto, les deux amis mangèrent en silence. Discrètement, Kanda observait Allen qui dévorait ses trois trios BigMac à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lui qui trouvait Allen diablement sexy, toujours classe et mignon à croquer trouvait aussi qu'Allen était dégoutant à regarder quand il mangeait. Un peu de mayonnaise resta sur le coin de la bouche d'Allen et Kanda dut se faire force pour ne pas la lécher. Non, Allen restait toujours aussi attirant même quand il mangeait comme un porc.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS **

**BLACKORDER : **Mes choucroutes, vous allez m'adorer. Quoique je sois certaine que vous m'adorez déjà. Je suis en ce moment dans un restaurant qui ne fera pas de bien à ma ligne entrain d'espionner Allen et Kanda qui mangent ensemble. Le McDonald n'est pas un endroit super romantique, mais il faut un début à tout. Les deux ne se parlent pas beaucoup, mais c'est une question de temps avant que Kanda lui saute dessus pour lui bouffer cette foutue mayonnaise qui a la chance d'être collée aux lèvres d'Allen. S'il se passe quelque chose, je vous mets au courant !

**OI : **Il est fait fort Kanda. Résister au coup de la nourriture sur le bord de la bouche.

**LULU : **C'est un diner en amoureux ?

**KOKO : **S.O.S ! Une couturière dont je ne nommerai pas le nom a fait le tour des loges avec Lavi et les deux semblaient très proches. Je ne veux pas que Lavi se trouve une petite copine autre que MOI ! =( Vous savez quel genre de fille Lavi aime ?

**YESMYLORD : **Probablement les filles drôles et jolies. Comme moi ! Mais plus important, personne n'a des photos des costumes d'Allen et Kanda ? Black-chan, tu devrais en avoir non ?

**BLACKORDER : **Va falloir attendre. Il y a un bug, notre espionne n'arrive pas à m'envoyer les photos. Croyez-moi, je suis aussi impatiente que vous de les voir. Pour me consoler, j'ai au moins le droit à un souper en tête-à-tête dans un fastfood entre Kanda et Allen. OMG !!! Kanda vient d'embrasser Allen ! Je vous envoie une photo !!!!

* * *

Fin du sixième chapitre !

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre Allen et Kanda ??

Se sont-ils vraiment embrassés ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! (T-k, je l'espère)


	7. Chapter 7 Un papa entremetteur

Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui m'en a fait baver. C'est vos reviews qui m'ont boosté à finir d'écrire ce 7e chapitre, car j'étais en total manque d'imagination. Encore frappé par le virus de la page blanche. Parfois je me demande si vous lisez vraiment ce que j'écris avant mon chapitre… J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide…

**Yulaven **: Pour tout te dire, le Lavi x Tiky n'est pas plus mon truc, mais j'essaie de me faire aimer ce couple, car sinon je ne sais pas avec qui caser Lavi x). Merci pour tes commentaires ;)

**Synmelya **: _Kanda se vider de son sang par le nez dans les chiottes _C'est vrai que dit de même … x) Pourquoi Allen demande des conseils à Mana si c'est pour ne pas les suivre? Lol, je n'ai pas de réponses… tu m'as bien eue x). (Mais à bien y penser, moi-même quand je demande des conseils je ne les suis pas et je fais à ma tête.)

**Fyekawai **: Haha, désolée de t'avoir fait revoir ton déjeuner x) Pour ma part, décrire la robe de Chaoji n'a pas été si pire. J'ai juste passé une petite fin de semaine avec un psychologue. Rien de plus.

**Akira-Chan95** : _Si mon père me sort qu'il veut m'acheter des tampons je fugue XDD _Moi mon père me la déjà demandé x)

**Shurikael : **Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic a plu à une anti-schoolfic!

Merci à toutes!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un papa entremetteur

Dans un Mc Donald loin de chez vous, une jeune étudiante assise à une table faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Une grosse femme, surement une cliente régulière, lui cachait la vue, l'empêchant d'espionner les deux magnifiques hommes de ses rêves qui dînaient ensemble un peu plus loin.

Elle se pencha vers la droite pour mieux voir le couple, ou faux couple ou futur couple, mais la grosse dame se pencha elle aussi vers la droite pour ramasser une pièce de monnaie qui était tombée au sol.

Énervée, l'étudiante se pencha vers la gauche. Coup du destin, une pièce de 25 cents reposait à terre de l'autre côté de la table du mammouth. L'énorme femme se pencha vers la gauche et ramassa la pièce.

-ARGH! Vous ne voyez pas que vos 400 livres de graisse m'obstruent la vue, grosse épaisse!

Le peu de patience qui restait à la _fille la plus gentille au monde_ venait de s'envoler. Bouleversée, la dame quitta la table en faisant de gros geste et en grognant que la jeunesse de nos jours était très impolie.

Du côté des anges de la beauté, Kanda avait finit de manger et se leva de son siège pour aller porter son plateau. C'est alors qu'une grosse furie le bouscula et Kanda tomba vers l'avant. Ce qui se trouvait vers l'avant : Un Allen qui venait d'avaler sa dernière frite.

Kanda arrêta sa chute en plaquant ses mains sur la table, mais sa bouche s'était déjà collée contre celle de pousse de soja. Sur le choc, aucun des deux ne bougèrent pendant un bon gros trois seconde. C'était le temps nécessaire à une certaine espionne pour prendre une photo. Par pur réflexe, Allen repoussa violement le Japonais qui tomba sur sa chaise.

-Dé-désolé!

-Tch!

Allen se baffa mentalement, il venait d'avoir une grosse chance d'embrasser Kanda et la seule chose qu'il fit : Le repousser. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite.

Plan séduction activé.

Allen se pencha vers sa victime un sourire innocent aux lèvres et dit tout en glissant son index sur le coin de la bouche de Kanda :

-T'as quelque chose juste là.

Et oui! En _embrassant _Allen, Kanda s'était imprégné de la mayonnaise qui était sur les lèvres de pousse de soja. Kanda ne bougea pas. Il était bouche bé.

-On y va? Demanda l'irrésistible garçon aux yeux gris en agrippant le poignet de Kanda et en le tirant vers la sortie.

Kanda ne dit rien et suivit Allen. Une étudiante en écrivit long sur un blog et les suivit.

Le taciturne observait son ami. Il portait un très beau manteau d'hiver d'une célèbre marque dont il avait complètement oublié le nom et son éternel foulard en cachemire. Sa tête était couverte par une tuque en laine beige qui rendait Allen plus mignon qu'il l'était déjà. Des flocons de neiges fondaient sur son doux visage. Trop craquant.

Les méninges d'Allen étaient en pleine action. Que devaient-ils faire pour séduire Kanda? Il manquait d'expérience dans ce domaine. Il n'avait jamais dragué puisque de toute façon, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Mais là, c'était différent. Un, ce n'était pas une fille. Deux, c'était Kanda.

Allen se dit qu'il devait prendre exemple sur une personne qui draguait souvent et qui avait beaucoup de conquêtes. Lavi? Non… Il ne se voyait pas sortir une blague cochonne à Kanda. Cross? Non, il ne se voyait pas faire des choses cochonnes à Kanda.

Allen se dit que s'il parlait à Kanda, se serait déjà un bon début. Mais que lui dire?

-Il neige beaucoup. (_Allen_ : _Il neige beaucoup =_=?_)

-Hm. (_Kanda : Merde, il s'emmerde là. Je réponds quoi??) _

-Il commence vraiment à faire froid. _(Allen : Bravo Allen, continue à faire Miss Météo=_=II) _

-Mouais… (_Kanda : Il va se barrer si tu ne fais pas des phrases complètes) _

Silence.

-T'as pas froid aux oreilles toi? (_Allen : _SBAF! _C'est _quoi cette obsession à la température? J'vais lui demander s'il veut que je le réchauffe tant que j'y suis!)

-Bof… (_Kanda : Une phrase complète. Je dois lui dire une phrase complète. Go!) _T'as envi que je te réchauffe? (_SBAF!) _

-Q-quoi? (_Allen : o||||o)_

-J'ai envi de gaufre… (_Kanda : Félicitation…) _

-Ha…

-…

Silence.

Kanda et Allen arrivèrent devant la maison de ce dernier.

-Bon et bien, à demain Kan-

-Allen!!! Tu as invité Kanda à passer la soirée chez nous!! Quelle bonne idée!!!!

Mana avait ouvert la porte de sa demeure à la vitesse de l'éclaire et s'était dépêché à tirer Kanda vers l'intérieur. Stressé au plus haut point, Allen les suivit.

-Vous avez mangé? Sinon, il me reste des crêpes. Bon, je sais qu'on ne mange pas vraiment ça pour le souper, mais c'est mieux que rien, non? Alors, quelqu'un est partant pour des crêpes au sirop d'érable et aux fruits?

-Non merci, répondirent Allen et Kanda un peu étourdis par Mana qui parlait légèrement trop vite.

-Ha Kanda! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu! On devrait se voir plus souvent maintenant que toi et mon fils sort-(voit Allen qui lui fait de grands yeux en bougeant négativement la tête) T'as un problème, mon poussin?

-N-non.

Kanda se demandait s'il devait partir ou rester. Ce n'était pas comme si Allen l'avait invité.

-Il y a un super bon film qui commence dans deux petites minutes! Si vous n'avez rien à faire vous pouvez l'écouter, proposa Mana pour briser le silence qui régnait depuis quelques secondes.

-Quel film?

-Les pages de notre amour.

-Tch! Comme si j'allais écouter un film de filles…

Kanda croisa le regard de Mana.

-Tch.

Exaspéré, Kanda s'assit sur le divan suivit d'Allen qui avait bien hâte que son père les laisse.

Les deux pauvres ados écoutèrent le film en se plaignant tout au long de celui-ci. De temps à autres, Mana passait la tête dans le cadre de porte du salon pour les espionner et tirait du popcorn à Allen pour que ce dernier se déniaise à coller Kanda ou à l'embrasser. Ouais, Mana était le père le plus ouvert d'esprit. C'était presque à croire qu'il espérait que son fils adoptif soit gay.

À la fin du film cucu mais trop chou à l'avis de l'auteure, Allen secoua Kanda qui s'était endormi. Kanda grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

-Le supplice est enfin terminé?

-Oui. Désolé pour ça…

-Bon, je vais y aller avant que Tiedoll s'inquiète pour moi et appelle la police… encore.

-Pas besoin!

Mana qui était apparu devant les deux garçons poussa Kanda et Allen vers l'escalier.

-J'ai appelé Tiedoll, il y a une heure, et je lui ai dit que tu restais couché chez nous. ^^-

-Pardon!? S'exclamèrent Allen et Kanda.

Mana poussa les deux ados dans la chambre d'Allen et referma la porte.

-Bonne nuit et ne faites-pas trop de bruits, je vais me coucher, lança-t-il avec plein de sous-entendus.

-…

-…

Que peuvent bien faire un taciturne agressif et un albinos désespéré par le comportement de son père, coincés dans une chambre sans que cela vire en XXX? Et bien, l'auteure en manque d'imagination se le demande. Alors, elle profite de se moment pour vous dire : vous pouvez laissez des idées dans les reviews, des fois vos idées m'en donnent d'autres TTuTT.

Retournons à nos moutons.

Il était 11h. Kanda tuait le temps en jouant au solitaire sur le portable d'Allen et ce dernier finissait ses devoirs de math.

C'est alors qu'une petite fenêtre msn se glissa en bas à droite de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Par simple réflexe, Kanda cliqua dessus.

Un message provenant de Tiky Mikk s'ouvrit sous les yeux curieux de Kanda. Qu'est-que le pervers à lunette voulait à Allen?

_OI, Allen!_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas embrasser Kanda pour la pièce. Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce qu'il est un mec! Je suis au courant pour vous deux et les petites cochonneries que vous faîte sous les tables. Je ne veux pas te harceler avec ça ou te faire chanter, mais un tout petit bisou pour la pièce ne te ferait pas de mal! _

_Au fait, jolie photo. _

Kanda avait tout lu les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Tiky parlait de cochonneries sous les tables? Le Japonais vit qu'il y avait une pièce jointe au message. Il cliqua dessus et une photo de lui qui enlevait le pantalon de cuir d'Allen apparut.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Kanda se retourna. Allen était debout derrière lui entrain de regarder la photo. Le visage du blandinet s'empourpra.

-Qui est-ce qui a prit ça? Finit par demander Allen.

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est Tyki qui te l'a envoyé.

Allen prit le contrôle de la sourie et retourna sur le message de Tiky. Son visage devint encore plus rouge en lisant ce dernier.

-Il croit qu'on fait des choses ensembles!

-Tch! Y'en a qui croit n'importe quoi… Et s'il pense que je vais t'embrasser pour sa foutue pièce, il est vraiment trop con. Contrairement à ce pédé, je ne suis pas attiré par les androgènes albinos, moi!

Vexé, Allen ferma son msn et répondit du tact au tact :

-Si tu crois que les emos qui ne connaissent pas l'existence des coiffeurs m'attirent, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil!

Kanda se leva et se positionna devant Allen de façon menaçante.

-T'as quelque chose contre mes cheveux, moyashi?

-Je n'ai rien contre tes cheveux, mais contre ton incapacité à retenir les noms des gens. Je vais le dire une dernière fois pour que ton petit cerveau lent et peu développé le comprenne, mon nom est Allen.

-Tch! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore ici.

-Moi non plus. Tu peux partir tu sais! Y'a jamais rien qui t'as obligé à rester coincé avec moi.

-Bon sang que tu m'énerves!

-Idem!

Par une poussé d'adrénaline, Kanda tira Allen vers lui et ce dernier plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du Japonais. Ce dernier sursauta, mais ne le repoussa pas (pas comme un certain albinos avait fait au macDo), au contraire, il approfondit le baiser.

Quoiqu'étrange, avoir l'un dans les bras de l'autre leur procurait une agréable sensation.

Pendant que Kanda dévorait la bouche d'Allen avec faim, l'albinos agrippa la chemise de Kanda pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui. Le baiser se fit encore plus passionné qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sans y mettre fin, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent sur le lit d'Allen.

Allongé sur le dos, Allen glissa ses mains sur celui de Kanda qui frissonna. Leur cœur battait vite et fort et les moments où ils reprenaient leur souffle étaient rares et brefs. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient mettre fin à ce baiser.

Cela faisait trois ans que Kanda désirait secrètement Allen. Jamais il n'aurait cru un moment que ses sentiments pouvaient être réciproques.

Ou peut-être ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être qu'Allen ne voyait ça que comme une expérience. Dans les opens où Lavi l'avait emmené de force, Kanda avait souvent vu des gars s'embrasser entre eux simplement pour voir comment c'était. L'alcool y était aussi pour quelque chose, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Le beau brun effaça cette pensée et se concentra sur Allen.

Kanda glissa une de ses mains sous la cuisse d'Allen et passa son autre main sur la joue brulante de son ami. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement, s'explorant la bouche, la langue, les dents…

Kanda finit par laisser la bouche d'Allen pour lui embrasser le coup. Quand à lui, Allen défit la queue de chevale du Japonais et caressa ses longs cheveux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé supposé il y avait quelques minutes, Allen adorait les cheveux du taciturne.

Les yeux clos, le blandinet se laissa embrasser par Kanda. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui se passait, mais décida d'apprécier le moment présent. Car il avait beaucoup à apprécier. Les caresses du Japonais, ses baisers, son souffle sur sa peau, son étreinte, son…

-Hiiiiii!!!

Bon, ce n'est pas le plus beau son à faire quand on se bécote, mais voyez-vous, ça avait sorti tout seul de la gorge d'Allen.

-K-Kanda, ton pantalon vibre!

L'ainé poussa un petit grognement qui fit rougir Allen et se redressa. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, l'ouvrit et lit le texto :

_Mon fils adoré,_

_Je suis à l'hôpital avec Chaoji, car il a fait une autre grosse indigestion, donc je ne serai probablement pas là à ton retour à la maison demain. Fait attention sur le chemin du retour. Ne parle pas aux inconnus et assure toi de regarder deux fois de chaque côté de la rue avant de traverser. J'espère que tu t'es brossé les dents avant de te coucher._

_Xoxo Ton père qui t'adore_

_Tiedoll_

Le meilleur anti-aphrodisiaque qui soit, un texto de Tiedoll. Frustré, Kanda ferma son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Il vit qu'Allen, qui était légèrement débraillé, le regardait nerveusement en se rassoyant.

Que faire maintenant?

Silence…

-Il… il fait chaud tout d'un coup… haha… (_Allen : SBAF! Rebonjour miss météo!)_

Silence…

-Bon, fait de la place, je me couche.

-Heu… ha oui.

Gêné, Allen se tassa vers la droite, laissant Kanda se coucher à coté de lui.

Silence.

-Tu veux bien éteindre la lampe, Kanda. Elle est de ton coté.

-Non.

Kanda ne bougea pas et garda les yeux fermés.

-Pff! Lâche.

Allen se redressa et se pencha vers Kanda, étirant le bras pour éteindre la lampe. Une demi-seconde avant d'éteindre celle-ci, son regard se posa sur le doux visage de Kanda. Pourquoi est-ce que ce dernier avec un rictus au coin des lèvres? À peine la lumière éteint, Allen sentit des bras l'attirés vers l'avant.

Le beau Japonais emprisonna l'albinos dans ses bras. Ce dernier essaya de s'échapper, mais sans succès.

-T'es vraiment bête, tu le sais? Se moqua gentiment Kanda.

-Pas autant que toi, bouda Allen.

Allen se sentit soulagé. Kanda n'agissait pas comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Cela restait tout de même étrange de voir le Japonais agir ainsi, mais il ne détestait pas cela. Loin de là.

***

Kanda rêva toute la nuit qu'il construisait une jolie maison à Allen. Plus jamais il n'écouterait les pages de notre amour… plus jamais…

***

Dans une belle grosse maison d'un des cartiers riches de Millénaire, un homme s'était levé tôt ce matin pour une très bonne raison. Prendre une photo. Depuis qu'il avait adopté son fils, son loisir était de recueillir dans un album toutes les étapes importantes de la vie de celui-ci.

À ce jour, il avait de la première gomme que son fils avait mâchée à la dernière photo de classe de ce denier, collés dans un immense album photo.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Mana monta les escaliers et ouvrit doucement la porte de chambre d'Allen.

Kanda était couché sur le dos, Allen à coté de lui, sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du Japonais.

Satisfait, Mana sourit et prit une photo.

Malheureusement, il oublia d'enlever le flash, ce qui réveilla Kanda.

Dans une belle grosse maison d'un des cartiers riches de Millénaire, un pauvre homme se faisait courir après par une bête en furie qui réclamait un certain appareil photo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**BLACKORDER : **Je vous annonce que Kanda à passer la nuit chez Allen! Ils vont vite en affaire… j'adore ça! J'ai reçus les photos des costumes de Roméo et Juliette. Comme promis, les voici sur ce _lien. _Mon Kanda est une vraie beauté! Il devrait porter des collants plus souvent pour montrer ses belles cuisses musclés. Mmmmm! Je félicite celle qui lui a fait la tunique, c'est un délice pour les yeux. Et Allen… je suis un peu moins fan du travestissement, mais lui il est vraiment… waouh!

**LOLITA : **Allen est à croquer! Je suis impatiente de voir cette pièce. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Black-Chan, les cuisses de Kanda sont appétissantes!

**YESMYLORD : **C'est décidé, j'enlève toutes mes affiches de Robert Pattinson, je fais agrandir les photos d'Allen et Kanda et je les affiche comme posters dans ma chambre! Kanda à couché chez Allen!? Vous croyez qu'Allen a un lit simple ou un lit double?

**LOLA : **Pourquoi les plus beaux mecs sont toujours gays? - -'

**BLACKORDER : **Pauvre Lola, tu n'avais déjà pas de chance avec Allen de toute façon. Quant à moi, je me demande bien si Lavi à quelqu'un en vue. Hier, on l'a vue flirter avec plusieurs couturières. Et oui, Lavi était à l'auditorium. Allez savoir pourquoi…

* * *

Enfin 7e chapitre terminé!!

Et je le déteste!! Il y a quelque chose dans ce chapitre qui m'énerve, mais je ne sais pas quoi!!  
Peut-être, parce que je m'en suis écœurée en le relisant 1000 fois pour trouver des idées…

J'espère que vous n'avez pas détesté ce chapitre autant que moi x)

Review?


	8. Chapter 8 Le chalet de Road

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Il a été long à sortir, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Allen-kun-Mellok : Quatre fois! Je suis heureuse que ça t'es plus à ce point, c'est très encourageant =)

**Merci encore pour TOUS vos com'z**, je fais des remercîments à chaque fois, mais j'y peux rien ça me fais toujours plaisir de les lire, long ou court, ça aide beaucoup pour écrire la suite dans les moments ou je suis moins dedans. Genre en ce moment, parce que les examens de fin d'année me stress bien gros.

Alors, voici enfin le chapitre 8.

Chapitre 8 : Le chalet de Road

Le lendemain, Allen se réveilla aux alentours de 9h. Il s'étira, bailla, puis décida de se rallonger sur son lit, histoire de faire la grâce matinée en ce beau samedi matin. Il se remémora le magnifique rêve qu'il avait fait. Kanda était chez lui et après une petite dispute avec, ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément. Le rêve semblait si réel qu'Allen pouvait se souvenir de la sensation des lèvres du Japonais sur les siennes, de ses mains baladeuses sur son corps…

Le visage rouge de honte d'avoir fait un tel rêve, Allen décida de laisser la grâce matinée pour un autre jour. De toute façon, il n'aurait fait que penser à Kanda et plein de choses gênantes qu'un garçon normal ne devrait pas rêver de faire avec son ami.

C'est en sautant du lit qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il était déjà habillé.

Allen se creusa les méninges pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille. C'est alors qu'il comprit que son rêve était en fait réalité. Pas besoin de préciser que le rouge de son visage rivalisait avec celui des homards bien cuits. (Mmmmm!)

Il s'en souvenait bien maintenant. Après s'être embrassés et câlinés, en gros, faire des trucs gênants qu'il ne devrait pas faire avec son ami, lui et Kanda s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Comme des amoureux.

**Comme des amoureux?**

Est-ce que Kanda était son… petit-ami?

Est-ce que lui et Kanda commenceraient à sortir ensemble comme le font les amoureux?

Et plus important, s'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que le Japonais n'était-il pas dans la chambre? Était-il déjà parti? Déjà des regrets?

Allen sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

Il sortit de sa chambre en vitesse, descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mana y était et préparait des œufs et du bacon.

-Bonjour, Mana, salua Allen, tu… as vu Kanda?

-Oui, il prend sa douche, répondit le père adoptif avec un air boudeur.

Air boudeur qu'il avait, car Kanda avait supprimé la merveilleuse photo qu'il avait prit des deux tourtereaux dormant ensemble.

Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit à la table.

-Alors, passé une belle soirée? Demanda Mana avec un petit sourire narquois.

-O-oui, répondit Allen très gêné.

Mana se tourna dos à la cuisinière et regarda son fils avec toujours ce petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal quand tu t'es assis sur cette chaise?

-Hein?

-Tch! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous lui demandiez ça!

L'albinos sursauta et se retourna vers Kanda. Ses longs cheveux noirs mouillés étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval et il portait sa chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée. Trop sexy… Rouge, Allen détourna le regard. Ce qui fit sourire Kanda.

-Combien d'œufs chacun? Demanda Mana qui s'était remis à bouder en la présence de Kanda.

-Deux.

-Douze.

-Bon sang, comment fais-tu pour rester aussi maigre, soupira Kanda en pinçant le ventre d'Allen avant de s'assoir en face.

-Aïe!

Après avoir déjeuné tout en se chamaillant, car même s'ils s'étaient explorés la bouche la veille, les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas, Allen reçut un coup de téléphone de Lavi.

-_Yo, Allen! T'a rien prévu pour cet après-midi? Road fait une méga fête à son chalet et elle veut absolument que tu y viennes. Elle m'a bien dit que j'étais invité seulement si je t'y emmenais, donc je te kidnappe chez toi vers 2h. Ha! Il va y avoir plein de nanas, puisque des amies à elle qui sont dans un lycée privée vont venir! Plein de filles qu'on n'a jamais vues et qui doivent être supers canons. _

-Lavi, je-

-_Oui, Lenalee sera certainement là! Je raccroche, j'vais appeler Yû. Peut-être un miracle va se produire et il va vouloir venir. Tu crois que si je lui dis qu'il y aura des filles championnes de kendo, il va être intéressé? Sinon, j'utiliserai mon pouvoir de persuasion._

-Attend, je-

_-Bye! _

-…

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête de demeuré, Moyashi?

-Tu vas avoir un coup de téléphone de Lavi.

Kanda arqua un sourcil, puis les fronça quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

-_YUUUU!_

-Je raccroche.

-_Naaannn! Attend! Road fait une fête à son chalet et-_

-Pas intéressé.

_-Il va y avoir plein de filles!_

-J'ai dit pas intéressé.

-_Championnes de kendo!_

-Je vais raccrocher.

-_Allen sera là!_

-Bye.

_-Et Tyki aussi! _

-…

-Je viens te prendre vers 2h15! Byeee!

-Tch!

-Obligé de venir aussi?

Kanda se tourna vers Allen.

-Je vais le tuer.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER : **Coucou mes langues de vipères préférées! Habillez-vous chaudement, car cet après-midi jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, on fait la fête! Remercions l'oncle de Road-chan, qui je vous le rappelle est le directeur de notre lycée, de lui prêter son chalet! Soyez en forme, car on va danser, flirter, faire des conneries grâce aux biens faits de l'alcool et probablement participer à une guerre de boulles de neige épique s'il continue à neiger ainsi! À bientôt, mes fêtardes d'amour.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO ADDICT **

Des blondes, des brunes, des noires, des rousses, des teintes, des bronzées, des moins bronzées, des pâles comme un vampire, des yeux bleues, verts, bruns, noirs, il y allait en avoir pour tous les goûts! Et Lavi avait des goûts bien variés. Il les aimait coquines, timides, sportifs, intellectuelles, drôles, mystérieuses, solitaires, mauvais caractère, allure de garçon manqué ou superficielles.

Il était 1h30, le séduisant rouquin se préparait à aller chercher Allen, puis Kanda. Il se sentait un tout petit peu mal à l'aise d'avoir inventé à ce dernier que le cousin de Road, Tiky, allait y être.

Mais c'étais la seule solution! Quoique que les raisons fussent encore inconnues à Lavi, il avait remarqué que Kanda devenait possessif envers Allen quand le metteur en scène était dans les parages. Bien que, lui-même n'aimait pas quand Tyki rodait autour de son ami, il était certain que la raison différait de celle du Japonais.

Habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pardessus vert foncé qui faisait ressortir la couleur de son unique œil, Lavi s'assis dans la voiture de son grand-père et partit en direction de la demeure d'Allen.

Tout au long de la matinée, Allen et Kanda ne s'étaient pas reparlés de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il y avait un certain malaise entre eux, mais ils le cachaient bien. Tout de même, Allen s'impatientait. Est-ce que Kanda ferait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé où finirait-il par aborder le sujet? Non, jamais Kanda n'abordait un sujet. Kanda évitait tous sujets.

Devant la porte d'entrée, le Japonais s'apprêta à partir pour aller se préparer avant que Lavi vienne le chercher. Allen regardait ses pieds, perdu dans un conflit intérieur qui était de foutre Kanda dehors à gros coup de pied pour être aussi idiot et insensible ou lui sauter dessus pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie! Alors qu'il optait pour la première option, la voix de Kanda le sortit de ses pensées.

-Moyashi, approche.

-C'est Allen, répondit-il par habitude, mais en s'approchant tout de même à trois pieds du Japonais.

-T'as peur que je te bouffe? J'ai dit d'approcher, Moyashi.

-Va vraiment falloir que tu consultes, ne pas être capable d'appeler les gens par leur prénom c'est grave.

À un pied du Japonais, ce dernier se pencha vers Allen dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Tch! Enfin de compte, je vais peut-être te manger, murmura Kanda à l'oreille d'Allen.

Ce dernier frissonna de plaisir. Enfin le Japonais agissait.

Kanda déposa un baisé dans les cheveux d'Allen.

-Mais je préfère les sobas.

Il ébouriffa la touffe de cheveux blancs et partit sous le regard offusqué de son ami.

Ha! Le salop!

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER : **Je suis présentement au chalet de Road et je peux vous confirmer que même s'il n'est que 4h, l'ambiance est malade! La musique est vraiment bonne, la neige n'arrête pas de tomber, il y a déjà du monde saoul qui court en bobette dehors, la bouffe est excellente et nos trois princes viennent d'arriver! Oui-oui! Les trois! Kanda est vraiment là! Je vous jure, je n'hallucine pas, je n'ai pris qu'un verre et aucune substance. Par contre, je ne crois fortement que la petite gang à côté de moi en ait consommée…

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI ADDICT IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Le chalet familial de road était immense. Il y avait deux salles de bain, une cuisine avec huit mètres de comptoir, un salon décoré d'une tête de chevreuil et cinq chambres.

À l'extérieur, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol et les arbres. Les étudiants de Millénaire et quelques filles d'un lycée privé s'amusaient à faire de gros bonhommes de neige et des forts pour une future bataille.

La guerre fut déclarée quand un séduisant roux venu de nulle part accouru vers un fort, fit des boulles de neige et les tira sur l'abri adverse. Les membres de ce dernier répliquèrent rapidement et des mottes blanches volèrent de partout.

Allen, qui voulait simplement se rende dans le chalet reçut une balle derrière la tête. De la neige glissa dans le col de son manteau, le faisant grimacer. Il se retourna pour voir qui était le _malheureux _qui avait osé le prendre pour cible. Il aperçut Kanda qui regardait au loin. … Vengeance.

Mais avant même qu'Allen ne puisse lui tirer la boulle qu'il venait de faire, une autre vient s'éclater dans sa face. Quand il eut enlevé la matière froide de son magnifique visage, il vit Road lui sourire.

Mitrailler Kanda de boulles de neige, il s'en aurait donné à cœur joie, mais attaquer une fille, le gentleman qu'il était ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

-Je suis trooop contente que tu sois venu, Allen! S'exclama Road en sautant dans les bras de l'albinos.

**Sbaf**! Road se prit un missile blanc dans le front et tomba sur le dos.

-K-KANDA! Ça ne va pas la tête! S'écria Allen au Japonais qui s'était rapproché.

Sans un mot, l'Asiatique prit l'Anglais dans ses bras et l'amena avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi!

-Mais merde…vas-tu arrêter de gigoter…

-… Je vois! Tu es venu me sauver de Road c'est ça? Tu es jalo-Waaahh!

Kanda laissa tomber Allen dans un des forts et déclara : Voici l'ennemi, vous pouvez l'attaquer.

Et le pauvre garçon vit sa vie dérouler devant ses yeux, alors qu'une gang de jeunes animés lui lançait des balles de neige et que Kanda le regardait avec un sourire sadique.

Au risque de se répéter;

Ha! Le salop!

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**POKLA : **Je suis aussi à la soirée de Road-chan et je regrette TROP d'aller dans un lycée privé! Une fille vient de me montrer ce blog et… JE SUIS TOMBÉE AMOUREUSE DE VOS TROIS PRINCES! Il y a un rouquin hyper canon, Lavi c'est ça?, qui m'a protégée durant toute la bataille de boules de neige et m'a dit que j'étais la plus belle brune qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Désolée les filles, mais il est à moi! :3

**LUCIL 03 : **Neuh, rapport? Moi, il n'a pas arrêté de me manger du regard. Ce mec est fou de moi.

**TORADORA : **Quoique moi j'ai un petit faible pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs que j'ai mitraillé de boulles de neige, le rouquin est vraiment trop sexy! Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à un ange des neiges avec tous les flocons dans mes cheveux. Sorry girls, mais il n'a pas pu me résister.

**POKLA : **Pff! Vous venez de tout inventer cela, car vous êtes jalouse!

**YESMYLORD : **En voilà trois qui sont du lycée privé… Les filles, Lavi est le tombeur de ses dames par excellence. Il vous suffit d'être du sexe féminin pour capter son attention. Au fait, le mec aux cheveux blancs, c'est Allen. Pas touche, il est à Kanda. Que je n'en vois pas une se mettre entre eux!

**LOLA : **Yes, my lord.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI ADDICT IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Allen entra dans le chalet à la recherche des toilettes. Dans le salon, il aperçue des jeunes qui dansaient, d'autres assis dans un coin qui parlaient en buvant, un groupe de quatre qui jouait à vérité conséquence et Tiky qui discutait avec une étudiante à très forte poitrine près de la salle de bain, lieux qu'il devait atteindre… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui?

Allen essaya de passer à côté sans se faire remarquer, mais sans succès.

-Oi! Allen. T'as participé à un concours de t-shirt mouillé ou quoi, t'es tout trempé!

-Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose de fondamental. Quand la neige fond, elle devient liquide.

-Tu veux des vêtements de rechange? Demanda le metteur en scène, ignorant le sarcasme d'Allen.

Mal à l'aise d'avoir répondu bêtement alors que Tiky lui proposait des vêtements secs, l'albinos répondit oui d'un petit hochement de tête.

-Road a laissé quelques robes dans sa chambre, je crois que vous faîtes la même taille.

-Rah! C'était impossible que vous soyez gentil!

-Mais Allen, tu es tellement mignonne dans ta robe de Juliette! Celles de Road sont juste un tout petit peu plus… osées.

Du coin de l'œil, Allen vit Kanda à travers la fenêtre. C'était de sa faute s'il était trempé et si Tiky se moquait de lui.

-J'accepte.

-De mettre une robe?

-Non, d'embrasser Kanda pour la pièce.

-Sérieux? Je savais que tu changerais d'idée! Ha, je t'aime bien toi! Répondit Tiky tout heureux en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Allen, chose que ce dernier détestait. Mais au moins, embrasser Kanda devant tout un publique serait un bon début de vengeance pour Allen. Car oui, il y aurait une suite à sa vengeance. Deux petites cornes imaginaires poussèrent sur la tête d'Allen.

-Vient, je crois que tu fais la même taille que mon cousin David. Il a certainement laissé quelques chemises et pantalons dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'Allen suivait Tiky, il aperçut Lavi qui rentrait dans le chalet avec cinq ou six filles. Son ami restait fidèle à lui-même… un vrai Don Juan. Mais Allen n'était pas en reste. Il n'avait adressé la parole à aucune fille, pourtant la plupart d'entre elles étaient entrain de le dévorer du regard et celles qui étaient déjà un peu réchauffées à cause des boissons alcoolisées se préparaient des plans pour finir avec lui dans une des cinq chambres.

-Pas de polygamie dans mon chalet, dit Tiky d'un ton agacé quand il croisa Lavi.

-T-Tiky! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Siffla un Kanda irrité enveloppé d'une aura noire qui venait d'entrer. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit qu'il serait là!

-Oups… ^^'

-Votre cher directeur tient beaucoup à son chalet, expliqua Tiky, alors il m'a demandé de le superviser durant la fête de Road.

-Il vous a demandé d'être le chaperon… Dire qu'il y a du monde assez fou pour vous faire confiance, soupira Allen.

-Tu veux des vêtements de rechanges, oui ou non?

-Tiky-san, vous êtes la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse! S'exclama l'albinos avec un magnifique faux sourire et un background de fleures roses.

Tiky et Allen repartir en direction de la chambre d'un dénommé David, laissant en plan un Kanda furieux et jaloux et un Lavi à peu près dans le même état.

Kanda dont l'aura noire ne faisait que s'intensifier, se tourna vers Lavi et murmura d'un ton menaçant : Comme ça, tu m'as mené en bateau.

-C'était la seule façon de te faire venir, bredouilla Lavi avec un sourire craintif,… tu es très protecteur… ou possessif… c'est à croire qu'Allen es ta petite amie!

-Qu'est-ce que..!

Kanda resta sans mot, choqué et très gêné.

-Yû, ca va? Tu es tout blanc… ha nan, là tu deviens tout rouge.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**HAYAMI : **Ha! Kanda vient de frapper Lavi! Le pauvre saigne du nez! Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Pauvre petit, ça dut faire mal! Heu… pas tant que ça en fait, il s'est mis à rire en disant : J'y crois pas-hahahaha- non, impossible-hahahaha-toi-haha-toi tu es-hahaha-impossible-hahaha!

**BLACKCAT : **Il a perdu trop se sang ou quoi? Il est vraiment dans un fou rire interminable. C'est un peu suicidaire de sa part vu le regard de tueur assoiffé de sang que lui fait Kanda. Quelqu'un à entendu leur conversation?

**HANA : **Kanda s'est fâché quand Lavi à dit un truc comme : c'est à croire qu'Allen es ta petite amie.

**YESMYLORD : **Ha! Kanda est entrain de foutre des coups de pied à Lavi qui est mort de rire à terre! …heu… mais il continue à rire…

**LOLA : **Peut-être qu'il est masochiste.

**BLACKORDER : **Kanda, Lavi, Tiky et Allen tous réunis dans ce chalet**,** cette fête promet d'être intéressante. Vous ne croyez pas?

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI ADDICT IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Kanda : Nul! Un seul petit bécot sur la tête et rien d'autre! è.é

Olivia : Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi impatient mon Kandachoupinet.

Kanda : Ouais, mais… (Regarde Allen au loin qui fait un bonhomme de neige, les joues rosies par le froid)

Olivia : Je te comprends… trop mignon!

Lenalee : On ne me voit pas dans ce chapitre =(

Olivia : Comme c'est triste…

Chaoji : Moi, non plus!

Olivia : Toi, le goinfre, t'es à l'hosto pour ingestion et pour arrêter de causer des traumas aux lectrices.

Allen (souriant, plein de flocons dans les cheveux et les joues toujours rosies): Tout le monde! Regardez, j'ai fait un Timcampy des neiges! -^o^-

Kanda :… (Attrape Allen par le collet de son manteau et se dirige vers un placard) Tch! Je vais te faire comprendre la question de Mana.

Allen :… o.O

Heu… on va dire que c'était un petit bonus.

- - - - - - Review! - - - - - -


	9. 9 B comme dans bouteille et sadisme

I'M ALIVE! Voici le 9e chapitre tant entendu (ou pas)

Bon, je considère ce chapitre comme un filler… Mais je vous promets sur la virginité d'Allen que le prochain chapitre, je me force à vous faire quelque chose de bon!

Fuhatsu : Je suis certaine que Lavi aurait resté bête s'il avait vu le solitaire Kanda chez Allen, mais j'ai écrit que Kanda était parti avant que Lavi n'arrive. (Pour que justement cela n'arrive pas x)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : B comme dans bouteille, _et sadisme_…

Allen était en plein dilemme. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui et il devait absolument choisir entre les deux, car sinon un troisième choix peu envisageable se présenterait au grand plaisir de nombreuses perverses et pervers: le Nudisme.

Son premier choix était de garder ses vêtements tout trempés, geler, puis mourir d'hypothermie… bon ok, peut-être pas, mais au moins attraper un rhume ou une grippe. Le point positif de ce rhume était qu'il n'aurait pas à mettre les étranges habits d'un certain David.

Le deuxième choix était d'enfiler le pantalon noir et moulant de ce dernier, qui était fendu tout au long de la jambe droite et finissait en haut du genou à la jambe gauche. WTF! Qui portait ce genre de… _chose_… autre qu'à l'halloween? Au moins, le t-shirt était normal, blanc. (Si vous n'avez pas compris la description du pantalon, vous pouvez toujours aller revoir des pics de David, pour vous rappelez du superbe pantalon moulant qu'il portait… Paix à ton âme sexy-boy)

Mais tout de même… le pantalon… Tiky s'était encore bien moqué de lui.

-Alors, tu l'enfiles ou pas? Questionna le metteur en scène qui s'impatientait.

-Certainement pas si tu restes dans cette pièce, ecchi-sensei!

-Rooh..

Tiky sortit de la chambre et attendit derrière la porte.

Allen fixa les vêtements douteux encore une bonne minute en se demandant pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de chose. Il poussa un long soupir, se déshabilla et enfila le chandail, puis finalement le truc qui servait de pantalon. À peine avait-il zippé la fermeture éclaire que Tiky ouvrit la porte en s'exclamant : Mais tu en mets du temps!

-Ferme-la! Je n'avais pas fini, bordel!

Tyki soupira et ferma la porte. Allen cogna aussitôt dessus en s'écriant : Non, mais ça ne va pas? Pourquoi tu me fermes la porte au nez?

-Tu as dit de la fermer. T.T

-Toi, pas la porte!

-Voyons, tu ne serais jamais impoli avec ton metteur en scène bien aimé.

-Ce que tu peu m'énerv-BHAWW!

Ce fut le son qui sortit de la bouche d'Allen quand celui-ci tomba vers l'avant lorsque Tiky rouvrit la porte.

C'est à cet instant qu'un Kanda déjà enragé fit son apparition au bout du couloir et vit Allen dans les bras du _metteur en scène adoré de tous_… et dans un pantalon qui lui faisait de foutues belles fesses!

Sans voix. ._.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup Allen, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me sauter dessus chaque fois qu'on se voit. Tu sais très bien que-

_**Sbaff**_**! **Tiky venait de se prendre le poing d'un kendoka enragé en pleine gueule. (Troisième personne qu'il frappe dans un même party!)

-Mais vous êtes vraiment un pédé!

-K-KANDA!

-Ferme-la, moyashi! Et c'est quoi ce pantalon? T'essayes d'allumé cet idiot ou quoi?

-C'est de ta faute si je suis obligé de porter cet horreur, bakanda!

-Comment tu m'as appelé, idiot de nain délavé?

-Toujours aussi sourd, imbécile de Ponytail!

-S'il-vous-plait, épargnez-moi vos chicane de vieux couples et vos petits surnoms d'amoureux, soupira Tiky en se massant la mâchoire.

Kanda et Allen foudroyèrent le pauvre malmené de metteur en scène, puis repartir vers le salon en continuant de s'engueuler après.

Tiky soupira et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ces deux là étaient vraiment drôles à voir. Ils s'aimaient, mais aucun des deux n'arrivaient à bien le démontrer à l'autre.

À peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans le salon, que Road sauta au coup d'Allen en poussant un crie de joie. Elle fit une grimace à Kanda qui la fusillait du regard, puis entraina le garçon avec-elle jusqu'à un trio de trois filles assises en rond sur le tapis.

-J'ai trouvé Allen-kun! Et il accepte! S'exclama Road en s'assoyant et en forçant Allen à faire de même.

-J'ai accepté quoi?

-De jouer avec nous à Vérité ou conséquence!

Si Road ne l'avait pas retenu aussi fermement, Allen aurait détalé comme un petit lapin. Mais il se trouve que la jeune fille avait une poigne de fer. Pauvre chou.

En plus, toutes les filles reluquaient son pantalon.

Une étudiante aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard un peu trop malicieux prit la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Allen, nous avons quelques règles pour ce jeu. Par exemple, les conséquences ne peuvent pas mettre la vie, la santé à long terme ou la virginité de la personne en jeu.

Pas besoin de dire qu'Allen ne se sentit pas plus rassuré.

-Par contre, nous avons le droit de choisir vérité qu'une seule fois.

L'albinos qui s'était dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à toujours prendre vérité paniqua encore plus.

-Nous avons aussi deux _sorts_ que nous ne pouvons utiliser qu'une fois chaque. Le premier est _Reverse_ qui te permet de renvoyer la conséquence à la personne qui te l'a donnée. La deuxième est _Pepsi. _Quand une personne dit pepsi, tous les autres joueurs doivent le dire le plus rapidement et celui qui l'a dit en dernier doit faire la conséquence. Get it?

-O-oui…

Allen n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu, car il savait qu'on finissait toujours par s'en mordre les doigts, mais il était certain d'une chose : ceci ne devaient pas être les vraies règles de Vérité ou conséquence.

Une des filles plaça une bouteille vide au milieu du cercle et la fit tournoyer. Alors que celle-ci tournait de plus en plus lentement, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs fit un clin d'œil à Allen. Ce dernier était près à donner n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

Le trou de la bouteille s'arrêta vers une étudiante qui devait venir du lycée privée et l'autre extrémité devant Allen.

-Ho-ho! Ria Road, tu dois lui donner une conséquence, Allen! Ne te gêne pas pour être chiant!

Quelque chose de très chiant! Hors de question, Allen avait trop peur qu'elle utilise l'un de ses sorts. Mais que donner comme conséquence?

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Kanda installé sur le divan qui ignorait loyalement une jolie fille assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci s'emblait lui raconter sa vie. C'est alors qu'un déclique se fit dans la tête d'Allen. Faire une conséquence qui impliquerait le Japonais! Ainsi, il pourrait continuer sa vengeance et la fille n'utiliserait pas son sort, car Kanda était plutôt beau et la conséquence serait une bonne raison pour elle d'aller le voir. Et si le Japonais repousserait trop violement la fille, il n'aurait qu'à la présenter à Lavi et ce dernier se ferait un plaisir de la consoler. Tout le monde en ressortirait gagnant, sauf Kanda!

Allen ria diaboliquement dans sa petite tête de sadique en imaginant la tête irrité du Japonais.

_Huhuhuhu…_

-Tu dois aller souffler dans l'oreille du mec aux longs cheveux assis sur le divan.

La jeune fille devint toute rouge, mais s'empressa de se lever. Elle avait un beau gars à séduire! Allen ria mentalement encore plus fort.

Alors que l'étudiante s'apprêtait à y aller, elle sentit des ondes glaciales derrière elle. Nerveuse, elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'assassin de la fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle se rassit en une fraction de seconde et s'écria : _REVERSE_!

-QUOI!

Allen devenu blanc comme un drap. Cette fille semblait adorer sa conséquence puis elle demandait reverse!

Décidément, Allen se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais la gente féminine.

Road arqua un sourcil, puis soupira :

-C'était une conséquence assez facile pourtant…

-Allez, Allen! s'exclama la fille aux cheveux noirs plein d'enthousiasme, je sais que tu peux le faire!

Allen se leva et essaya de s'encourager en se disant que ce n'était qu'un petit peu d'air dans une oreille, qu'après tout, il avait déjà embrassé Kanda la veille. Avec la langue en plus.

Ha nan! Il devenait rouge! Il se dépêcha à penser à autre chose. Un canard en plastique se dessina dans son esprit. Un vulgaire canard en plastique jaune que Mana lui avait acheté pour l'encourager à aller prendre son bain quand il était petit, rien de mieux pour oublier Kanda…

Un canard en plastique qui crache de l'eau quand on le squeeze.

Un canard en plastique qui flotte dans un bain.

C'est ça, se dit Allen, continue à penser à des choses futiles et tout va bien se passer.

Un canard en plastique qui flotte dans un bain qu'il est entrain de prendre.

Un canard en plastique qui flotte dans un bain qu'il est entrain de prendre avec Kanda.

NOOONN!

Allen plus rouge que jamais se trouvait derrière le divan. Il se pencha discrètement vers l'oreille de Kanda. Il sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux, elle sentait comme les siens. Après tout, le Japonais avait pris sa douche chez l'albinos et avait donc forcément utilisé son shampoing.

Allen ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Kanda nu sous le jet d'eau. Un petit hoquet de gêne sortit de sa bouche. Malheureusement, celle-ci était très proche de l'oreille du Japonais qui l'entendit. Ce dernier sursauta, se retourna et se fit souffler littéralement dans le visage par un albinos paniqué.

-M-moyashi!

-C-C'est de ta faute, fallait pas que tu te retournes!

-Parce que c'est de ma faute!

Un peu plus loin, Road s'écria :

-Ça ne compta pas Allen! On avait dit dans l'oreille!

Le pauvre blandinet soupira désespérément.

-Mais de quoi elle parle la folle, demanda Kanda.

-Kanda, je t'en supplie, ne pose pas de question et ne bouge pas.

-Je crois avoir de bonne raison de te demander ce que tu foutais derrière moi.

-Kanda!

-Tch!

-Bon, ne bouge pas.

Allen se pencha une deuxième fois vers son ami et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Japonais qui devint rouge, et encore plus quand il sentit un souffle chaud lui chatouiller le creux de l'oreille.

Quand il se retourna vers l'albinos, celui-ci avait déjà rejoint le groupe d'étudiantes.

Au même instant, Lavi qui revenait de la cuisine arriva dans le salon accompagné de la jeune et jolie Lenalee. Cette dernière avait sauvé le rouquin de la fureur de Kanda quelques minutes auparavant.

Lavi rejoint Allen et la bande de délinquantes, alors que Lenalee partit sermonner le Japonais.

-'llo! Alors vous jouez à quoi mes jolies? Demanda Lavi en s'assoyant à côté d'Allen un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

-Vérité ou conséquence, marmonna Allen.

-HOoOOooo! Ça m'a l'air amusant, je peux participer?

-Certainement, répondit la fille aux cheveux noirs d'une voix effrayante, son éternel sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Lavi frissonna.

-Enfin de compte, je vais peut-être passer mon tour. Une autre fois, peut-être?

-Non, tu joues! Ordonna Allen en tirant sur le bras de Lavi qui était entrain de se lever.

-Méchant TTuTT Au fait, joli pantalon Allen.

-Laferme.

-On continue! S'exclama Road qui s'amusait comme une petite folle et fit tourner la bouteille.

La bouteille tourna, tourna, tourna, touna, puis le trou s'arrêta devant Road et l'autre extrémité vers la sadique aux cheveux noirs.

Soupire de soulagement venant de Lavi et Allen.

-Mmm… Ha! Je sais. Ma belle Road-chan, c'est bien ton cousin Tiky que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, nan?

-Ouaip!

-Tu dois lui lécher les pieds!

Yeurk…

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille du inventer une histoire à Tiky pour que celui-ci enlève ses chaussures, puis bondit à quatre-pattes à terre lui lécher les pieds sous le regard consterné et perdu de son cousin.

Un tour de bouteille plus tard, une des autres filles rampa à terre dans toutes les pièces de la maison en chantant _Un deux trois, trois petits chats_. Quand celle-ci passa devant Lenalee et Kanda, ces derniers restèrent sans voix puis se dirent que certaines personnes devaient avoir consommé.

Un autre tour de bouteille plus tard, ce fut la conséquence de l'effrayante mais belle étudiante aux cheveux noirs. Elle baissa le son du stéréo, monta sur une table sous le regard de tout le monde et s'exclama :

-Les amis, j'ai un aveu à faire!

Elle pointa un garçon dans la salle.

-Toi, le ringard aux gros binocles! Je suis follement amoureuse de toi! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas cessé de penser et de rêver à toi! Je suis tellement obsédée par toi et ton corps de rêve, que dans mes temps libres, je fais des petites sculptures en pâte à modeler à ton effigie, je te stalke le soir quand tu reviens chez toi, je nous ai créé en sims et nous avons dix enfants, j'ai créé un blog expressément sur toi, mais personne ne peut y aller car toutes les photos que j'y ai mises de toi, je veux les garder pour moi-même! Tous mes animaux portent ton nom, je me le suis même tatoué sur la fesse droite! J'ai enlevé toutes mes affiches de bands préférés des murs de ma chambre pour y coller les centaines de photos de toi! Je t'aime à la folie!

Alors que certaines filles réalisaient qu'elles faisaient les mêmes choses envers les trois princes de leur école, le ringard en question resta figé, traumatisé. Quand la folle à la fausse déclaration d'amour trop passionnée lui fit un clin d'œil, il s'enfuit à toute allure du chalet.

La bouteille se remit à tourner. Elle s'arrêta devant un rouquin tout joyeux de pouvoir enfin donner une conséquence. L'autre extrémité s'était figée une autre fois vers la maniaque aux cheveux noirs.

-Lavi, venge-moi! À cause d'elle, j'ai encore le goût des pieds de Tiky dans la bouche! Juste d'y repenser, j'ai envi de vomir…

-Très bien, Road-chan, compte sur moi! Alors ma chère… heum c'est quoi ton petit nom déjà?

-Appelle-moi B.

-Alors ma chère B, tu vas devoir… faire accroire à Tiky que tu es enceinte de lui!

-C'est malsain, Lavi, Tiky est tellement con qu'il pourrait la croire. Désolé de dire cela à propos de ton cousin, s'excusa Allen à Road.

-Ce n'est rien. Alors tu es prête B?

-J'ai déjà fait cette conséquence à un autre party. Pas trop envi de la refaire. La dernière fois, j'étais tellement convaincante que le garçon a vraiment cru qu'il avait eu une liaison avec moi, mais que l'alcool lui avait fait oublier. Au moins, il était près à m'aider à m'occuper du bébé si je décidais de le garder. Alors je dis, Pepsi!

-Pepsi! Répondirent simultanément Road, Allen et deux autres joueuses.

-Pepsi? Questionna Lavi, qui ignorait tous des règlements.

-Hooo! Pauvre Lavichoupinet, se moqua Road, tu as été le dernier à dire Pepsi, tu vas devoir faire la conséquence.

-Hein? Mais c'est injuste, vous ne me l'aviez pas dit! Et puis, j'avais fait ça pour t'aider ¬¬.

Allen soupira. Il avait vraiment hâte que ce stupide jeu se termine. Si ce jeu avait une fin…

À contrecœur, Lavi se leva et se dirigea vers le metteur en scène qui discutait avec l'une des couturières de la pièce Roméo et Juliette.

-Tiky, souffla Lavi en regardant vers le sol, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire…

Tiky arqua un sourcil. Lavi semblait sérieux, c'était quelque chose de rare. Il s'excusa à la jeune fille, puis suivit le roux dans un coin de la pièce un peu plus tranquille.

Lavi se tenait dos à lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tiky, je… je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer… mais je dois absolument te le dire… je…

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Tiky. Lavi était TROP sérieux, alors cela devait être TRÈS important. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. De plus, les épaules du bel adolescent tremblaient.

-Tiky, tu sais l'a dernière fois… on a… tu vois… on a…

On? On incluant Lavi et lui ou on incluant Lavi et d'autres gens?

-On a… et… et je ne me suis pas protégé… et…

-Tu as attrapé une MTS?

-Non-non! S'exclama Lavi en se retournant vers Tiky, je suis enceinte de toi!

-QUOI?

-On le garde ou pas? demanda Lavi comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu…

Tiky ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de foutre une baffe à cet idiot de lapin roux qui s'était moqué de lui.

-Si cette farce était supposé être drôle, crétin, et bien moi j'ai plus envi de t'égorger que de la rire.

-Hoo! Tu étais vraiment inquiet pour moi?

-Crétin, pesta Tiky en évitant le regard joyeux de Lavi.

Cela fit sourire le _ho que trop séduisant roux_ de plus bel. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Tiky et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-On l'aurait gardé?

-L….

Lavi lui refit un dernier sourire sexy, puis rejoignit la gang qui le regardait avec des yeux en forme de O.

Du côté de Kanda, le Japonais, toujours assis sur le divan, n'arrêtais pas de fixer Allen en se demandant comment il allait lui rende l'appareil. Intimidation et menace du genre : Tu m'expliques ce que tu foutais tout à l'heure ou je te découpe avec Mugen. Ou bien, lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce et lui faire des choses qui ne seront probablement jamais mentionné, car c'est une fic coté T. (Non, mais quand même un tout petit peu tout de même x)

-Kanda, tu m'écoutes? Kanda! K-A-N-D-A!

L'Asiatique finit par se retourner vers Lenalee.

-Hm?

-Je vais me chercher une liqueur, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose?

-Non, reste ici, j'y vais.

-Merci, dit Lenalee en offrant son plus beau sourire, royalement ignoré par Kanda, mais pas par une dizaine de garçons qui avait la bave aux lèvres, qui n'attendait que le Japonais s'en aille. Celui-ci leur lança un regard assassin et la troupe de chien baveux repartir la queue entre les jambes.

De retour à Allen et compagnie, la bouteille s'était arrêtée devant lui et l'autre extrémité vers la fille qui avait crié Reverse au premier tour.

-Je prends vérité, soupira Allen las.

Au même moment, Kanda approchait.

-Heum… Qui a été ton premier baiser?

Kanda s'arrêta non-loin, écoutant la conversation. Bah quoi? Peut-être avait-il été le premier baiser d'Allen. Oups… Allen n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il s'était embrassé! …Si?

-Heum… je ne me rappelle pas. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait… Allie, Nancy, Aurélie?

Kanda se sentit soulagé, quoiqu'un peu jaloux, mais ça il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante, déclara Road.

-Alors, changeons la question, dit B, qui a été la dernière personne que tu as embrassée sur la bouche?

Kanda et Allen devinrent rouges.

-Ne mens pas, car moi je sais qui tu as embrassé dernièrement, continua l'étudiante, un sourire malicieux.

-Je… j'ai… embrassé…

-Lavi, j'en ai ma claque, Bouge t'es fesses, on part, ordonna Kanda qui s'était rapproché à la vitesse de la lumière.

Allen soulagé se leva d'un bon et s'exclama : Oui, on devrait y aller, il se fait tard ^^'

-Mais il est à peine 19h… soupira Lavi, et je suis curieux de savoir qui t'as embrassé dernièrement!

-Non, on y va! Ordonna une seconde fois Kanda qui était _foutement_ sexy quand il était impatient.

Il entraina de force Lavi vers la porte d'entré. Au même moment, un garçon couvert de neige entra dans le chalet en grelottant.

-T-tempête d-d-de-de n-neige!

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOI PAR UNE FAN POUR DES FANS IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**BLACKORDER : **Pour celles qui n'auraient pas suivi la magnifique partie de Vérité ou conséquence, je vous fais un petit résumé des passages croustillants! Tout à commencé en beauté avec Allen qui a dû souffler dans l'oreille de Kanda. C'était trop mignon! J'aurais aimé qu'il fasse plus de conséquence (avec Kanda), mais malheureusement la bouteille arrêtait rarement sur lui… zut. Sinon, Lavi nous a montré ses superbes talents de comédiens en inventant à Tiky qu'il était enceinte de lui. Pauvre metteur en scène sexy qui a s'est fait licher les pieds par Road également. Ou plutôt, pauvre Road. Mais les voilà qui sont parties braver la tempête! (NDA : Ne faites pas ça à la maison.)

**WOOKI : **ALLEN EST TROP HOT!

**POPL A : **C'étais moi qui devais souffler dans l'oreille de Kanda (qui est vraiment, mais vraiment trop sexy… vraiment….), mais y'a une des filles qui m'a lancé un de ses regards! J'étais certaine que cette folle allait me sauter dessus et me décapiter si j'approchais Kanda! Non mais!

**YESMYLORD : **Ne pleure pas Popla, au moins, cela nous a permis de voir Kanda rougir! Je les ai pris en photo, je vous l'envoie!

**ANNIE12 : **Elle est un peu flou… mais trop mignonnnnneee!

**BLACKBUTLER : **Merci beaucoup pour cette photo. Je vais l'imprimer et l'encadrer x). Dommage que nos trois princes soient déjà partis. Je m'inquiète beaucoup! Il fait vraiment pas beau… Pour vus qu'ils n'aient aucun accident. Ce serait dommage que leur magnifique visage soit blessé.

* * *

Chapitre fini! ENFIN! Il ne s'est rien passé, mais c'est que j'aime trop faire souffrir les lectrices qui attendent avec impatience du Yuallen.

Kanda : è.é

Lavi : Yû aussi s'impatiente ;)

Mais ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. (D'une moyenne de 700 mots de plus!)

À vrai dire, avec les vacances, je suis un peu moins dans mon trip D.G-M. Mais, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire et je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux pour aboutir au chapitre que j'attends avec impatience : La fameuse représentation de Roméo et Juliette! (Ouais, faut pas l'oublier celle-là..) … et Mana me manque….

Ce sont vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer cette fic, donc même si vous me détestez parce que ce chapitre contient que 15% de Yuallen, envoyez moi un commentaire où vous défoulez votre rage et impatience sur moi ou dans lequel vous me suppliez à genoux en me baisant les pieds de mettre plus de Yuallen! Hahah niark niark.. muahahaha! **(Sbaff!)**

Allen (trainant l'auteur assommé à l'asile) : Excusez-là, le coup de soleil sur sa tête à fait ressortir son côté Sado-maso. Bonnes vacances ;) ! (Pour ceux qui le sont)

…. Review?

P.S. Vous avez bien deviné qui était B (la fille aux longs cheveux noirs), nan?


	10. Chapter 10 Hotel Room

Je suis en vie…

Je m'excuse…

Voici le chapitre

Merci pour vos com'z!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Hotel room

Lavi, Allen et Kanda avaient quitté la fête de Road et s'étaient engagés sur la route alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage. Le rouquin avait beau être un très bon conducteur, cela ne fut pas long que la voiture heurta un banc de neige. Les garçons durent creuser dans celui-ci et pousser la voiture pour que cette dernière puisse rouler à nouveau sur la route dont la vision ne faisait qu'empirer.

De nouveau dans le véhicule, c'est en grelottant de tous leurs membres qu'ils repartirent sur le chemin. Lavi braillait après ses deux imbéciles d'amis qui avaient eu la grande idée de partir alors que le temps était à son pire.

Quand ils atteignirent la ville, Lavi s'arrêta à l'hôtel de son grand-père. Hors de question qu'il aille plus loin en ce temps de merde.

Frigorifié, Allen n'avait qu'une envie : Prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, puis s'enrouler dans les couvertes d'un lit bien douillet.

À peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dans l'hôtel, que le grand-père de Lavi qui passait dans le hall demanda (ordonna) à ce dernier d'aller mettre un uniforme et de venir l'aider. C'était la cohue à la réception. Des familles chignaient qu'elles ne captaient plus le câble dans leur chambre et refusaient d'écouter les employés qui s'efforçaient de leur expliquer que dans des conditions météorologiques pareils, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de panne d'électricité.

De nombreux non-clients se réchauffaient dans le hall d'entré, empêchant les véritables clients et les employés de bien circuler. Les gens parlaient fort et le vent faisait un vacarme.

Lavi intima Allen et Kanda d'aller dans sa chambre et leur donna la clé. Arrivé dans celle-ci, les deux ados firent la course jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils se mirent à essayer de tirer l'autre hors de la pièce.

-Dégage, Moyashi, et attend ton tour! Grogna Kanda en plaquant sa main sur le visage du dit Moyashi pour le pousser dans le couloir.

-Non, toi attend le tien! J'étais là en premier! Répondit Allen en tirant la couette de Kanda.

-Qui ce les gelait, dehors, à -40 degré pour pousser la voiture, quand toi tu étais à l'intérieur à faire tourner le moteur?

-C'est tout de même pas de ma faute! Vu le pantalon que je porte (Se rappeler qu'il porte celui de David), je n'allais tout de même pas sortir de l'auto attraper une pneumonie, Bakanda!

Allen échappa à la poigne de Kanda et couru ce mettre sous la douche. Le Japonais le toisa du regard.

-Qu'est-ce tu attends pour partir? Tu veux peut-être t'assoir sur le bol de toilette et me regarder en attendant ton tour? Se moqua Allen en tirant le rideau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le fermer au complet que Kanda avait attrapé son bras et lui souriait méchamment.

-Bonne douche.

Il tourna la poignée de la douche et celle-ci se mit à couler sur Allen tout habillé qui poussa un crie d'effroi. Le maléfique Japonais n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner, le blandinet le tira sous le jet.

-BAKA MOYASHI!

Leur regard meurtrier se croisa et la seconde d'après, le visage de Kanda rencontrait sauvagement celui d'Allen. Un baiser passionné comme le premier qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Allen enlaça le cou de Kanda de ses bras et l'Asiatique glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de son ami, puis sur son visage. Il faut croire que leur dispute était leur meilleur aphrodisiaque.

Comme la première fois, ils oublièrent complètement qu'ils étaient deux garçons, deux amis. Qui de plus s'embrassaient sous la douche. Leur cœur battait la chamade, leur bouche se dévorait goulument, leur langue se faisait exploratrice, leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses…

Impatient de goûter plus à celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis si longtemps, Kanda laissa les lèvres d'Allen et glissa son nez dans le creux du son cou. Le plus jeune qui grogna quand le baiser fut rompu, poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque de chaudes mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt mouillé et que des dents lui mordirent légèrement la peau du cou.

Kanda se délectait.

Allen sous la douche, t-shirt mouillé, cheveux mouillés, corps mouillé (d'eau et de salive au niveau du cou.)

L'albinos se ressaierait contre le Japonais, caressant le corps musclé de son ami à travers le tissu trempé de sa chemise.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait les interrompre. Les cellulaires ne faisaient pas bon ménage sous la douche, personne ne pourrait rentrer dans la chambre, la seule personne qui avait un double de la clé était Lavi, mais celui-ci aidait des clients à trouver leur chambre.

Allen se mit sur le bout des pieds pour combler la différence de grandeur et colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Kanda. Il déposa un baiser sur le lobe puis murmura :

-Kanda, je-

-LAVI, MON AMOUUUUUURRRRRR!

Allen et Kanda sautèrent d'un mètre et crièrent quand une timbrée tira le rideau et s'apprêta à entrer dans la douche. Ce qu'elle ne fit point puisqu'elle comprit vite son erreur. Ce n'était pas Lavi qui prenait une douche dans la salle de bain de Lavi de la chambre d'hôtel de Lavi. C'était deux garçons, qui à l'évidence, n'étaient pas Lavi.

….

Une coulisse de sang émergea de son nez et elle referma le rideau aussitôt.

Beaucoup trop sous le choc, Allen et Kanda restèrent sans mot à regarder le dit rideau. Y avait-il vraiment une fille venant tout juste de faire éruption dans la douche? En espérant y trouver Lavi?

Ils entendirent la porte se refermer avec fracas.

-…c'était quoi ça?

-Elle avait un uniforme d'employée.

-Tch! Le genre qui fait des heures supplémentaires sous la douche.

-Lavi… quel pervers… faire cela avec une employée…

-…

-…

Réalisation de leur propre situation.

Embarrassé, Allen murmura qu'il allait attendre son tour et s'apprêta à sortir de la douche. À peine eut-il tiré le rideau que Kanda l'attrapa par le bras, puis le tira vers le fond de la douche. Coincé entre le Japonais et le mur, la pousse d'haricot ne pouvait rien faire.

-Au point où on en est, on peut bien la finir ensemble cette douche, lui susurra Kanda dans l'oreille.

* * *

GOMEN!

Puisqu'il m'est évident que je n'aurai pas le temps de retoucher à cette fic avant un bout, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer la partie que j'avais commencée.

Désolée pour les fautes, pour avoir abusé de votre patience, pour ce chapitre non fini et si court! Pour ne jamais vous donner une scène de Yuallen complète (mais ça je le fait exprès) et pour l'attente encore longue!

Bravo à ceux qui liront cette moitié de 10e chapitre!

Baka-Olivia


End file.
